The Crystal Darkness
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: The Inu gang's kids are in trouble! Thier parents are gone and they have to save them, by summoning the Inu gang from the past. Warning sexual content and language. COMPLETE
1. Meet the Family

Chapter One:The Family

A/N: Hey, I wrote this like two years ago and it is an Inuyasha one. Now it's not that goo, 'cause I wrote it two years ago. but it's already done and there are 21 chaps. So please review. Also look up my Trunks and Pan stories And then there's you and Time anfter Time. Also look up I can handle it. . . I think. R and R! Love ya'll!

Naori yawned and stretched her hands out in front of her. She sat in the high trees and watched her mother pull herbs from one of the feilds. Her mother didn't wear clothes as other priestesses, but wore a village yukita with pants. When Kagome waved to her daughter, Naori waved back. She hopped down and went to help her mother. As she crossed the feild she saw her father carrying a water bucket down the feilds path.

"Oi! Daddy!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Naori bouncing up to him. she stopped in front of him,"Need any help?"

"No, I got this. Nothing better else to do, there hasn't been any demon attacks in so long that I'll do anything to do something." He continued down his path while Naori followed beside him.

She giggled at him and he smiled back. They both hated to be bored and loved to fight demons. Kagome said they were so much alike that she would probably go insane with two Inuyashas. Naori put her hands behind her head and yawned.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"No, extremely bored. When can we leave this village? We only come here to go to Momma's time and we got all we need. When can we leave?" Naori didn't like this village very much. Kaede kept asking her and Mazuki to help her with so much boring stuff that sometimes they just avoided the old miko. But that wasn't the only reason. The children here weren't allow her to play with them, but loved to play with Kilala, when she wasn't in her demon mode and listened to Shippo's stories, even though they were full demon and she was only a hanyou. Her ears would burn as she heard mother's call to their children to come inside and to "stay away from that half breed". Naori always ignored them and played in the forest with Mazuki or her little brother, Kenta.

"Im sorry, Naori, but Kagome said she wants to stay here a few more days and stock up on supplies. Trust me, I cant wait till we leave either."

Naori looked up at her father. She knew that her father also disliked this village for it's people. He once told her that a long time ago, the villagers would hurry their kids inside saying,'come inside or the Inuyasha will eat you.' She stared at the ground. Her parents taught her to be proud of her blood, both demon and human, and not to listen to what others say. But she always grew jealous of her friend Mazuki.

Mazuki was a year older than her and was her best friend. She was an excellent demon slayer and had mastered her mother's hiraikotsu. The villagers loved her because she was very pretty and different from the other girls. She was strong and sweet, kind yet powerful and knew when to put her foot down. She had long brown hair that she inherrited from her mother and had peircing blue eyes that were entirely her own and was very feminin except when she slipped into her armor and was a strong fighter.

She was everything that Naori wasn't. Naori had an attitude and would only listen to those close to her. She put a strong diffence so she would not let anybody see her soft side because she beleived that it would make her weaker. She had plain silver hair in a ponytail with furry ears like her father. Her amber eyes she also inherrited from her father but it was nothing like Mazuki's. She had long claws that people flinched when they saw them and sharp fangs. Her mother made her the same top as her father from the fur of a fire rat, but shorter and with shorts. Inuyasha was her idol and loved it when people said she was so much like him because he was strong and brave and didn't care what people said to him or about him.

Inuyasha poured some water on the green plants."Why don't you go play with Mazuki and Kenta?"

"They left this morning to go train." She pulled some weeds out of the ground and tossed them aside.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"They left too early. I was still asleep." She followed her father through the path of greens to her mother.

"Thanks Inuyasha,"she wiped the sweat off her forehead and picked up the basket with different kinds of herbs in them,"I'll take these to Kaede and see what else I can do for her. Naori, you wanna help?"

Naori just about gave her the answer, when Mazuki riding on Kilala's back glided above them,"We just spotted a group of spider demons in the hills. Want to come with me Naori?"

"Yeah, I do! Is it okay Mom?" She turned to her mother with pleading eyes.  
Kagome shrugged,"Yeah, go ahead, but be careful." Naori smiled and pulled herself behind Mazuki and waved to her parents as they headed off.

"Mom and Dad are there, blocking them from getting further to the village. It's up to us to cut them down. You ready for this?" Mazuki said, he face was blocked with hiraikotsu.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a good fight,"Naori popped her knuckles. They entered a clearing and about ten demons were shown cutting thier way through the trees,"I'll get the ugly one."

"You take the ones on the right and I'll get the ones on the left. Let's go!" Mazuki held hiraikotsu above her head, while Naori jumped down.  
Naori slashed at three and brought them down and heard the slicing of Mazuki's boomerang bone. One by one the demons fell, until there were none left. Kilala landed next to her with Mazuki. She looked around,"There doesn't seem to be anymore. They were too easy."

She grabbed her friend's hand and heaved herself on the two-tailed cat demon and they set off for the village. They never did land in the village, but rather a few feet away so the little kids won't want to ride Kilala. They hopped off and the cat demon transformed to her kitten self. They walked through the village and saw their parents talking and ran up to them.

"Did you guys slay the demons?"Sango asked.

"Yes,it was easy though,I wish it was more of a challenge,"Mazuki sat down her boomerang and sat down between her parents.

"Trust me,you'll soon be happy to get a break later on,"Sango smiled at her daughter and continued to pull off the skin of the corn collected.

Naori sat next to her mother, and Kagome patted her back.She looked at her daughter,"Something wrong?"

Naori shook her head,"I was just wondering when we can leave. This place is so boring." She plopped down on the ground,"Im gonna lose my strength if I don't do something."

"Why don't you guys go hike in those hills, that'll build your strength,"Miroku said,"just remember to bring your brother."

Naori and Mazuki both groaned. Kenta was only four and was too scared to let them go anywhere that looked like fun.

"Come on,lets go,"Mazuki took her hiraikotsu and Naori followed. They approached one of the huts and Mazuki knocked on it,"Hey Kenta! We're going to explore the hills. Dad says you have to come with us." There was no answer, but a little two-tailed black cat came out. The cat was Kilala's talking kitten Kiru.

Kiru did a big yawn and looked up at them,"Do ya have to knock so loud?"

Mazuki ignored him,"Where's Kenta?"

"At the riverbed with Shippo,"he jumped on her shoulder,"Hey if you guys are going anywhere then take me with you."

"Fine." They made thier way across the village and at the riverbed where they saw Kenta splashing in the water and Shippo sitting in the grass watching him.

Kenta came up to Mazuki's waist and had black hair with dark brown eyes. His face barely matched his parents and Mazuki once said they found him in a cave; she got grounded for three days when he ran off crying. Kenta was too young to train in demon slaying and Mazuki said he wouldn't be a good one since he's afraid of everything. Miroku wants to train him to be a monk like him.

Shippo was a tall fox demon. His head came to Inuyasha's neck which means that Naori's ears could almost tickle his chin. He watched over the children and kept them entertained with his fox magic. He told them that he wasn't very brave as a kit and always ranaway, but now he was a strong fighter.

"Hey, you guys want to come exploring with us?" Naori called across the river.

Shippo shouted the answer,"Sure!" and helped Kenta cross the river."Where are we going?"

"In the hills, we have to be back by sundown though or Mom will get worried,"Mazuki strapped her bommerang tightly to her back and Kenta looked at it."Don't worry, there are no demons up there."

"I wasn't worried!" he protested and crossed his arms. Mazuki giggled.

"Come on then."They walked through the forest and passed the trees. They walked for about an hour and Naori climbed one of the trees to look around."See anything?"Mazuki called to her.

"I see a mountain cave,"she pointed in the direction,"Lets go there." She slid down the tree to her friends,"Follow me." They walked to the side of the mountain and climbed up its side to reach the cave.

It was any other cave they had been in. It had spider webs and seemed like small animals would live there. Naori walked closer to the cave and a scent tickled her nostrils, but it was Shippo who said it.

"There's a demon."Kenta looked up at him with wide eyes, and as if it was on cue, a snake demon shot up from the cave. Shippo took Kenta and ducked behind the mountain wall. Mazuki jumped back and Naori jumped up to avoid it. It turned its head to face upward in Naori's direction.She stared at the demons red eyes.Those eyes.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the demon's. Darkness seeped into the sides of her eyesight except for those red eyes,like tunnel vision. She felt her feet land on the ground, but could only stand there until-

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang slashed down the demons spine and slicing it straight through the middle. Naori shook her head,no longer in her trance, Mazuki walked up to her,"You alright?"

She nodded and turned to her,"What happened though? That never happened with snake demons before."

"It was a charming snake demon."Shippo came out with a very pale Kenta in his arms,"They hypnotize thier prey with thier eyesight before killing and eating them. It only works on demons so that's why I ducked down."

Kenta was very white,"Mazuki, I thought you said there weren't any demons in here."

"My mistake,"she said with a look of innocents.She walked up to the torn carcus,"Hey the skin could come in handy, I need to fix the strap on this thing."She plucked the strap of her boomerang.

Naori walked up and sliced off as much skin off as possible.Kenta had a disgusted look on his face when she saw her. Naori turned to him,"What?"

"That's nasty, you're gonna use that skin for a strap?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Most demon slayer armor comes from the bones of recently slayed demons. It protects against other demon attacks and is very durable."Mazuki wrapped the skin in a cloth and carried it like a bag,"Come on lets head back,I can barely see the sun."

They continued down the path they took and could hear their father's calls,"come on guys, dinner's ready."Inuyasha called out.

"Coming!" They all rang and ran down to the village.

* * *

Kagome made Inuyasha and Naori thier favorite, ramen, and they ate outside since Kaede's hut was so small. Inuyasha ate his ramen and played with Naori when she were done. Nightfall came and it was time for them to sleep. Inuyasha,Naori,and Shippo all slept outside. Naori and Inuyasha slept in the branches of the Goshinboku tree.

"Hey,father,"Naori called to Inuyasha.

"Hm?" He said sleepily.

"Was it this tree that you and Mom met?"

"Yep,infact, I was under a spell and your mother set me free and we became close friends and soon were married. If you look at that indent,that's where I was with the arrow in my chest and she pulled it out and woke me up."

"What did you do when you saw her?"  
"I yelled at her,saved her,and then tried to kill her."

"But she wouldn't let me and soon I fell in love and had the most wonderful daughter ever."He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to him with her head on his chest,"Love you,Naori." He kissed her forehead.

"Love ya,too,"she muttered and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, this chapter isn't very good, infact it sucks to me. I'm sorry fir that, but that's only the introdution to everyone. I also forgot, I don't own Inuyasha except for thier kids and Kiru. But you're welcome to use them if uyou ask though. Ta Ta for now! ps- R and R!


	2. Lost in the Crystal Darkness

Chapter Two-Lost in the Crystal Darkness

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Naori jumped from branch to branch,from tree to tree. She landed in the clearing,"Come on,can't you slow pokes keep up?"

Mazuki rolled her eyes at her,"Well I'm not as fast as you since I'm human."She ran beside her,"We have to wait for Kenta,he's behind."

They stopped and Kenta came panting in. "Can't you guys slow down?"He put his hands on his knees and took a breather. Naori walked up to him.

"Just climb on so we can get going, I wanna get to the springs before the villagers do,"he climbed on her back and they ran through the trees to the springs. They stripped out of thier clothes and sank in the warming liquid. They each relaxed and let thier minds wonder, they were too relaxed to talk much.

Naori ducked her head underwater and stayed there for several minutes.Her tense muscles relaxed and she floated back up.Nothing could've upset them,nothing until-

CRASH

They all jumped,"What was that!"

Naori and Mazuki grabbed thier kimonos and shot out of the spring, followed by Kenta. They hurriedly put thier clothes on and rushed to the village. A demon with black wings was spotted terrorizing the village. Inuyasha brought out Tetsaiga and slashed at the demon,but the demon cut him off and slashed his shoulder.

"Daddy!"Naori yelled. She ran towards him but suddenly was blocked off by a barrier. The demon seemed to put up a barrier to keep them in and others out. Then Naori recognized the spirit energy. It was her mother's. Kagome put up the barrier to keep the demon in and others out.

Sango was on Kilala's back and she charged at the demon. With a sword she stabbed the demon in the back. It let out a long high pitched screech and knocked Sango aside. Miroku caught her and sent sacred sutras at it. The demon clawed at the sacred paper and it tore to pieces. Mazuki screamed since she couldn't get through either. The demon pulled back an arrow, but it was shot in the shoulder by Kagome's. Again the demon screeched in pain and fired at the miko. Kagome jumped out of the way while the kids gasped. Inuyasha charged at the demon with Testsaiga, but the demon protected itself with a personal barrier.

"Mother!" Naori screamed. She charged at the barrier to allow herself in the chaos,but again she went flying in the opposite direction. The demon shot vines out of the ground and it wrapped themselves around the others. They yelled in pain and the kids screamed with anger and fear. When the vines wrapped themselves around Kagome,she had already drew her purity arrow and was aiming at her target. The demon smirked and also aimed an arrow at her.

Naori gasped and her eyes got huge,"That demon has dark spirit energy!"

"What?" Mazuki gasped and the arrows shot off towards thier targets.

As if it was all played in slow motion,Naori felt her spirit energy rise and the barrier crumbled. She ran towards them, but the sacred arrows collided and the energy rushed over them. Naori screamed for her parents as the light filled her eyes followed by darkness.She felt something grip both her hands as she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

_Mother? Father? What happened?_ She was still unconcious, but the events earlier played in her mind. Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw a tear stained face Mazuki."Mazuki! Where are we? Where is everyone?"

Mazuki shook her head with glistening eyes,"I don't know. I don't know where we are or what happened to them." She took a shaking breath,"What if they're-"

"No! They're still here,I know it!" Naori looked around and realized that they were in total darkness. Kenta was beside her awake and shaking as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. She could see them very clearly like an invisible light surrounded them. It seemed like they were floating. Naori couldn't feel any ground and it seemed that there wasn't any. Taking a breath,she stood up,"Come on,let's see if there's away out of here." They went in the only direction that they could,foreward.  
They held eachothers hands as they walked on. It seemed as if thier heartbeat echoed in eachothers' ears. They walked on in this unwelcoming darkness, followed by the invisible light. Something glinted up ahead.

"What was that?"Mazuki asked.

"I dunno, maybe a way out,"Naori stared at it and they walked towards it.They followed the glint until they reached a wall that seemed to be made out of some type of crystals. They stared in awe as the light let them see around the room. There was a tablet with strange markings on it and it made a star. On each of the star's points was a round hole that seemed to be the holder of something. Naori walked closer to it to examine it.She ran her claws over the inscriptions.

"Um,Naori, I think you should see this,"Mazuki said staring at the wall. Kenta was beside her with opened mouth. Naori walked towards them and gasped as the light shone through the crystal. Inside the wall was Shippo. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep.She tapped on the glass seeing if he would move,but he didn't.

"Is he asleep?"Naori asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I think so, I'm not sure what this is, it's really freaking me out though,"Mazuki stared at her hoping she might have answers. Naori's eyes followed across the wall and also sleeping in the glass was thier parents.

"I'm gonna try to get them out."Naori balled her fist and punched at the glass, but it did not shatter. She then tried clawing and still not a scratch.

"You can't break the crystal." They all turned around and saw from the shadows a woman. How could they have not spot her before? She wore a long white gown and had matching white hair with silver wings and white eyes.

"Tell me who you are! What have you done to them!"Naori spat at her angrily. She balled her fist and growled at her.

"I have harmed them in no such way and am keeping them alive by suspending them in the shadows. I am known as Adeth of the Star."The woman stepped towards them and Naori clicked her claws and Mazuki pushed Kenta behind her."I will not harm any of you."

"Then why have you brought us here? Why trap our family in these crystal prisons? What is this star thing?" Mazuki kept questioning her to see if she would spit out an unwanted answer.

"I brought you here because I need your help. Your family is in those boxes because I am saving them from death. The only way to awaken them is to collect the five power crystals of the Star,"Adeth stopped infront of them,"I will explain everything, but I need you to be patient."  
They looked at eachother and nodded to her.

"There are five crystals. Each hold the power of an element. There's fire, water, earth, wind, and spirit. Each can grant whoever holds them power of thier own element. If one posesses the Fire Crystal, he will have great fire power. The same as the others." Naori tried to assemble all this information. This had to be a dream."These crystals were placed here to keep the power of the Star balanced, until it was upset and they spilled into your world. And now I ask you to help reclaim the balance and collect the crystals."

"Why can't you go and get them?" Naori asked.

"I am intrusted to the Star and cannot leave it's side to go to your world, and that's why I need you to find them. That way you can keep the balance and return to your family. Are you willing to do it?"

"How will we know where the crystals are or who has them?" Mazuki asked.

"Use these crystal finders to find them." Three small little white crystals on silver chains appeared around their necks,"when a power crystal is detected the crystal will glow. The brighter it glows, the closer you are."

"Why us?"

"I summoned for the ones that were strong enough to help me. Unfortunately with the cross of spiritual energy, they also came in an unconcious state. So will you protect the balance and be reunited with your family?" They stared at eachother. They wanted thier parents back, but something seemed bizzare about it all.

Naori turned to her,"Listen, I don't give a damn about some stupid star or about whatever balance. I don't care what happened to these stupid crystals or what they do. But I do care about my friends and family and if collecting these stupid things will bring them back, then I'm up to it."

"So are you for it?"

Mazuki looked at her parents,"We're for it."

"I'm glad, now to return to your world."Adeth swayed her arm and soon they were filled with the same light.

* * *

Naori felt the grass tickle her face. It was a dream. It was all a dream. Soon her dad will rush over to her and tickle her till she couldn't take no more. Then while she is still giggling he will heave her on his shoulder run to the village to enjoy her mother's cooking. After a good meal, they would pack up and leave with Mazuki's family across the country. 

But it never happened. They woke up together on the grass in the sunlight. Mazuki voiced what Naori was thinking,"Was it all a dream?"

"I hope so,"Naori sat up and felt the coldness of the crystal touch her warm bare neck. She gripped it and closed her eyes. It was all real. Her parents and Mazuki's were all trapped in those crystal stalls in some other dimension."If we're gonna get them back, we need help."

Mazuki and Kenta both stared at her,"From who?"

"The only people we can trust, we're gonna summon our parents from the past." Naori smirked. Mazuki and Kenta blinked.

A/N: Okay can you say corny? I can! Remembr i was thirteen when I wrote this so it will be very corny. Also, if You like Kikyo, then don't read. I'm not very fond of her myself. R and R!


	3. The Past Meets the Present

Chapter Three-The Past Meets the Present

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Naori knew that they had no idea what she was talking about. She barely knew what she was talking about. How were they suppose to summon thier parents from the past? But they were willing to do anything. They gathered candles, herbs, sacred sutras, magical sand (they weren't sure if it was actually magical), and certain items that belonged to thier parents. They weren't sure what they were doing, but asked no questions.

They went far into the woods and into a clearing so the villagers wouldn't see them. Again they weren't sure what to do.

"Make a circle out of that sand,"Naori set the candles down in the ground while Mazuki poured the sand,"Kenta, place those items in the center." Kenta did as told. Mazuki spread the herbs around them.

"Now what do we do?"Kenta asked.

"We come up with a spell to bring them here." Naori grabbed a piece of paper and one of her mother's pens,"lets see what we can do."

* * *

After about a half hour, they agreed on one spell."Okay, but we're gonna need our blood." Naori took her palm and ran a sharp claw down it, piercing her skin and letting blood run freely. She let it drip in a small bowl until it seemed it was enough."We need your blood too." She said to them.

Mazuki and Kenta held out thier palms. Naori took Mazuki's palm, and in one quick motion, cut it down the middle and let it bleed. Mazuki followed what Naori did and let it drip in the bowl. Then she took Kenta's and sliced his too. He winced when she cut it but also let his blood drain into the bowl. Naori got up and they followed. They each went to seperate sides of the circle, making a triangle.

Naori took a deep breath,"Ready?" They nodded. They recited the spell that they created.

"Here us through the ends of time.  
We summon you with our rhyme Blood to blood we summon thee Across time, come to me."

They chanted it over and over nonstop. Nothing happened until a strange wind circled them. They still chanted. Then balls of light started to fly around inside the circle. They looked at eachother and kept chanting. Then five physical figures appeared through the light and the light vanished. Everyone gasped.

"Where the hell are we!" Inuyasha asked looking around. Naori stared at him with her mouth open. He didn't notice her.

"Oh my god! We actullay did it,"she gasped.

It was then that they noticed the strange kids surrounding them. Miroku stepped out,"Children, can you please tell us who you are and what happened?"

Mazuki took a step foreward and Miroku eyed her. She looked so familiar."We,uh,we summoned you here. We-we need your help. This,"she paused,"this is the future."

"The future?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha snorted a laugh.

"Uh,yeah,we need your help. I'm Mazuki and this is my brother Kenta and -"she paused thinking about what to say,"And we are your future kids." They bursted out laughing.

"Ex-excuse me? My kids? You can't be my kids-" He said with a look of disbelief.

"Oh, we are, I know it sounds like some big gag, but it's all real. I'm Sango and your's daughter. Ha Ha."Sango's eyes got huge and she let out a whimper. Everyones' jaw dropped.

"Now wait," Inuyasha stepped out of the circle,"You expect me to beleive that you are thier future daughter and son? This is bullshit!"

"Well, you can beleive us and help us, or you cannot beleive us and still help us,"said Naori taking a step towards him.

Inuyasha's eyes fell on her ears, her eyes, her claws, and the rest of her facial apearance,"No. You don't mean-"

"Hi Daddy!" She waved at him, "I'm Naori!"

Kagome was pale and sat on the ground,"So you mean,"she took a gulp,"That me and Inuyasha are your parents?"

"That's right. Are you saying that you haven't announced your love for eachother? Man, maybe we went too far in the past." Naori seemed to be rather calm, "Now you can shut up, pretend we are some odd figment of your imagination and let us explain ourselves."

"Yes I would like to know what's going on,"said Sango,"This is all very bizzare."

"Well then you might want to sit down."

* * *

After about four hours, they still didn't believe or trust them. They explained themselves over and over, but still they looked at them like they were nuts. Finally, Naori had enough.

"Fine! You don't want to help us,okay! But right now we need to help our parents so you guys can just stay here. Oh,but wait. You need to return back to your own time and you can't do it without us, so your screwed!" She marched off angrily while the others stared at her.

She went into the woods and sat down under the Goshinboku tree. She bit her lip angrily. Her hero of a father was once a stubborn fool with a huge ego and pride. She never knew about his past, sure her mother told about him, but it was never like this. That scowling look he always had was not that of her fathers. Now how was she going to rescue her parents?

The bushes rustled and out came Kagome. Naori looked at her,"What do you want?"

Kagome sat next to her,"I know we aren't helping much, but you have to see how bizzare this is. One minute we're walking down the road and the next some kids are telling us that they're from the future and that we're thier parents."

Naori put her head between her knees,"I know. But we need help. We have to find the crystals so we can get our parents back and maybe that will show you that we're telling the truth."

Kagome looked at her. She reminded her so much of Inuyasha that she was soon convinced."You see, me and Inuyasha don't love eachother,well,"she looked around,"I love him,but he only cares about me. He loves Kikyo."

Naori shook her head,"He loves you. He told me about Kikyo and that he owed her his life, but he loved you and owed you his heart. That's why you guys got married and had me. You guys got married when you collected all the shards of the Shikon No Tama."

"What happened to the jewel?"

"Before I was born, you banished it and it no longer exists. You're a miko who travels from village to village to help others. We're all scavengers who roam, us and Sango and Miroku and the rest."

"Listen, we'll help you find these crystals if you promise to take us back to our own time when we're done."

Naori looked up at her and smiled, "Deal."

* * *

Two days have passed and things couldn't have been stranger. Nobody looked at eachother in the eye and barely talked. When Inuyasha and Kagome saw eachother, they would blush heavily and look away. The same was with Sango, but Miroku still stared after her. They continued to roam in search of the crystals. Inuyasha brought up the idea that there was no crystals and that they had been hijinxed. After awhile Naori had her doubts too.

They walked down the road and saw a couple of men talking. They stop to hear what they were saying.

"And she just pulled all the trees out?"asked one of the men to his buddy.

"She also made a large earthquake and most of the huts collapsed and she killed most of our soldiers with thorny vines. I'm telling you this demon put our own fields against us."

"Excuse me my fine men,"Miroku walked down to them and the others followed, "Can you tell me about what you were saying?"

The men looked at him and the others. They paused awhile to see if they should tell him since he befriended demons. But when they spotted his holy robes they decided it would be best so he could exterminate the demon.

"Yes, a demon has destroyed all our land. She can control the land and the forest and anything of nature. We sent soldiers after her, but none survived,"said the second man.

_Could that demon hold the Earth Crystal?_ Naori looked down at the crystal around her neck. She wasn't sure if it was glowing because the sun's rays beemed off.

"Can you point me in the direction where she was last seen?"

The man lifted his finger straight out in the direction they were going,"But I warn you monk, she is very strong and powerful. I'm not sure that you can handle her."

"Feh, we'll beat her." Naori and Inuyasha stared at eachother since they both said it at the same time.

Then Inuyasha laughed, "Listen kid, you leave this to us. You don't know how to fight."

Naori glared at him but Mazuki stepped foreward,"That's not entirely true. I've been trained in the art of demon slaying all my life and so has Naori and I have almost mastered my mother's hiraikotsu."

Sango blinked,"You mean that's my hiraikotsu? Let me see for a minute."

Mazuki pulled the strap over her head and handed Sango the hiraikotsu. Sango put it in the ground and pulled back some of the cloth on the edges.

"What are you looking for?" Shippo asked.

"When my father gave me this, he engraved something in it." She pulled it back farther and showed it to them and read out loud,"To my oldest daughter Sango. Let this boomerang show your strength and knowledge of this ancient art."

"You engraved something for me to when you gave it to me," Mazuki flipped it over and showed her the engraving,"To our wonderful daughter,Mazuki, Fight for the right reasons and we love you very much. Love Mom and Dad."

Sango blinked,"Wow, I guess I really did"

"Come on, we need to head to that village and see about that demon,"said Miroku moving on.

After a few feet, they came across a village with upturned fields and broken houses. Large tree roots were sticking out of the ground and thorny vines had wrapped themselves around huts and tearing out the fields. It looked like a twister had settled itself here.

"I can smell demon all over the place,"stated Inuyasha.

"Naori! Our crystals are glowing!" Mazuki exclaimed.

Naori looked down and saw that hers was glowing pretty bright indeed. She was right. A demon must posses the Earth Crystal.

"What are those for?" Kagome asked.

"Adeth gave these to us to detect where the crystals are. That demon must have the Earth Crystal and is terrorizing this village,"said Naori.

"Well lets hurry up, kill this demon, collect these damn crystals so we can return back to our own time. Where is the demon anyway?" Inuyasha said.

"I think she might be in those woods,"said Naori.

"Fine then, lets go."

They walked in the forest and the smell of a demon and earth reached Naori's nose, "I can smell the demon."

"Me too,"said Inuyasha. Suddenly a thick root shot out just below him and he jumped to avoid it.

"Who has come to the forest of the Queen of Nature, Atalashi?" A woman with black hair and wearing a green kimono stepped out. She had vines around her ankles and wrists and some circled her head like a crown. Her black eyes followed them. Around her neck was a glistening green orb that Naori pressumed was the crystal.

"We come to destroy you and to take that crystal!" Inuyasha spat.

The woman smiled and laughed,"You? Defeat me? You are just a half breed and are no match for me!"

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, then he charged at the woman with the Tetsaiga raised above his head.A tree root shot out and threw Inuyasha back. Naori charged at her after Inuyasha.

"Iron reever!" But another thick vine slapped her across the chest pushing her back.

"Hiraikotsu!" Both boomerangs shot towards her but a giant wall of moss and dirt blocked thier attack. The woman laughed with amusement.

Naori clawed at the slashing vines and made her way towards the demon. She did a spinning kick and smacked the woman in the face. The woman hissed and vines wrapped around her ankles and smacked her against a tree. Kagome shot an arrow and pierced the shoulder.  
Mazuki blocked the slashing vines and ran at the demon, but the ground began to violently roll and it tossed her back. Miroku caught her,"You okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to get that crystal, it can't be destroyed!"

He set her on her feet,"Don't worry, It won't." With his staff, he blocked the attacking vines. Inuyasha got up and tore the vines apart.

"Time for my Windscar!"

"Mom! Hurry stop him!" Naori didn't mean to call Kagome Mom but she seemed to get the idea.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and growled.

Miroku slashed at the demon with his staff and her right arm ripped off and she screamed in pain. He grabbed the crystal and pulled it off. After Miroku jumped away with the crystal, Mazuki slashed the demon in half.

She caught her boomerang and looked at Miroku,"Do you have it?"

"Yes," He showed her the green orb,"I sense great energy from this." In the crystal was the carving a green leaf. Then the light from earlier spread out and consumed them in it. Naori heard the others gasp and Inuyasha say,"What the hell!"

For the second time,they were in the darkness. Kenta gripped his sister's hand,"Why are we back here?"

"What is this place?" Miroku asked looking around.

Mazuki eyed the orb,"We need to put it in the star."

She began to walk foreward and the others followed. They came across the crystal wall and the tablet."I see you have the Earth Crystal." Adeth returned from the shadows,"I'm glad."

"And who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am Adeth, the keeper of the Star,"she answered.

Kagome leaned against the crystal wall. When she noticed a clawed hand in the crystal she looked up and screamed.

"What is it, Kagome?" They turned her way and gasped.  
Kagome pointed a shaking finger at the wall,"It-it's- It'sInuyasha!"

They all stared with opened mouths and soon thier eyes traced over the others. "I guess the girls were right,"whispered Miroku.

"Mazuki, please place the orb in it's rightful place."Adeth said in a misty voice.

She took the orb from Miroku and approached the tablet. She wasn't sure where to put it until she saw the same engravement in one of the holes that matched the orb. Slowly she let the orb slip into place and when it did, it glowed a shade of bright green.

Everyone watched with awe and Adeth stepped up to her,"Now you have to find the other ones. Good luck." Again they were swallowed by the light. Inuyasha and the others woke up, but Naori, Mazuki, and Kenta were still asleep.

"What do we do about them?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku bent down to them,"I guess we could carry them and build camp. That must have worn them out." He bent down and picked up Mazuki,"Inuyasha, you can take Naori, Kagome can you take Kenta so Sango can carry the other boomerang."

Kagome nodded and picked up the boy and put him on her back asleep. Inuyasha took Naori on his and she gripped his kimono at the arms and evenly breathed in his ear. When she was asleep, she did remind him of Kagome, but looked more like him when she was awake. Miroku carried Mazuki in his arms with her head against his chest. She was a spitting image of Sango. Her face, hair, and posture was all Sango, but she had his eyes. Kenta reminded Miroku of Kohaku. He had deep brown eyes that you could almost see what he was thinking.

"There's an abandoned hut near by, we'll camp out there,"Inuyasha called.

When they got to it, Kagome pulled out a blanket from her bag and spread it on the floor. She laid Kenta down And Miroku and Inuyasha sat the others down, who continued to sleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to have a walk to go talk in private. Sango and Kagome were on the front porch talking.

"I can't beleive me and Inuyasha have a kid," Kagome said.

"I know, I just hope that us being here and knowing the future won't change it,"said Sango,"I don't think they know how dangerous it can be."

"Sango, do you love Miroku?"

Sango's eyes got rounder and she blushed heavily,"Uh,I, I, don't really know. I've never had someone like Miroku to be so nice to me. In my old village, the men would make me feel I wasn't feminin enough, Miroku doesn't do that." She looked at the skies,"How about you? Do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her feet with redness in her cheeks,"I've never felt like this for anyone before. I think I do love him, but he doesn't love me."

"I think you should rethink that seeing how your future kid is asleep in there." Sango smirked at her.

Sango was right. If Inuyasha didn't love her then he would not have given her a child. But what if he used her for his sexual pleasures and Naori was a mistake. Then again, Naori did say they were all happy so he might love her and she did remember what Naori said about Kikyo, but was it all true?

Kagome and Sango returned inside and Miroku and Inuyasha sat under one of the trees.

"I still can't get the thought of me and Sango together,"said Miroku with a smile.

"Whatever," hissed Inuyasha while he sat next to him.

"And what about you and Kagome?"

"What about us?"

"You guys have a little girl in the future, isn't it about time that you told Kagome your feelings?"

"I have no feelings for Kagome." He crossed his arms in his haori and turned his head.

"Then why is your kid asleep in the hut?"

He caught Inuyasha there. If he didn't love Kagome then he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant. But what about Kikyo? What happened to Kikyo? He did have feelings for her and strong ones, but he had a fat pride that held him from letting her know.

They walked back to the hut and sat down. When the guys and the girls were together they didn't talk much. Inuyasha spotted something coming out of Naori's kimono.

"Hey, what's that?" The others shrugged and Inuyasha carefully pulled it out.

It was wrapped in a cloth and when he undid it, paper fell out. On one of those paper things Inuyasha saw himself smiling.

"They're pictures,"said Kagome. She took them and the others gathered around her. On the first one was Naori with Kagome behind her with her arms draped around Naori's shoulders.

"Wow, Kagome you look great in the future,"said Sango.

The next was Miroku dancing with what looked like a three year old Mazuki. Her feet was on his. Then there was a picture with Sango pregnant and Miroku rubbing her stomach. Inuyasha holding baby Naori in his arms. Sango and Mazuki standing beside eachother in matching armor. Baby Kenta. One of Naori with curely pigtails. One with Inuyasha flexing his muscles and Naori copying him. Then there was one with both Inuyasha and Naori as humans in the newmoon night sky. But then there was one that had writing on the back. It said,'Daddies and the girls.' It was a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku back to back with Naori and Mazuki on thier chests, all were asleep. The last one was a group photo with Inuyasha with his arms draped over Kagome's who had her hand resting on Naori's shoulder. Then it was Shippo with Kilala and a new kitten that they didn't know. Miroku had his hand around Sango's waist and an arm around Mazuki's neck. They looked at the pictures, glowing redder eachtime.

Finally, they put them up and laid down. They didn't think they would get much sleep with so much in mind, but soon was drifting off. Kagome took one last look at them and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, I bet you guys are like 'what's with this girl?' but I wrote it two years ago. Also you can see that in every chapter you can see there's a warning. It's going to be there in every chapter. See, I posted this fic on another website and got in trouble 'cause I forgot about the warnings and now I can't post anymore stories. Okay, but if you do not like hentai, don't read! R and R!


	4. The Giant Snow Storm

Chapter Four- The Giant Snow Storm

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Naori woke up while the others were gathering thier stuff to leave. She moaned and stretched and finally got up. The sun was shining brightly, warming thier skin. They walked through the forest trail to see what was up ahead. Mazuki was holding her brothers hand and were behind them.

Inuyasha sniffed the air,"I can smell a human village nearby."

"There is one up ahead, I've been there several times,"said Mazuki.

They continued thier path down to the village. When they got there, everyone stared at them since some of them were demons. Miroku did his usual bit telling the lord of the village that he sensed an evil spirit and they were allowed to stay and feast. When they were done, Miroku "exorcised" the demon and got them thier own rooms. They decided it was too early to crash in, so they roamed the village. They watched little girls play with dolls until someone called to them.

"Oi! Lady Mazuki!" She turned around and sighed. A boy with black braided hair was bouncing towards her.

"What do you want, Nobushi?" said Mazuki looking disapointed.  
He pulled out her hand clasped it in his,"I heard that you were here and I just had to see my lovely Mazuki myself."

She took her hand away and the others giggled,"Listen, Nobushi, there's no chance that I will ever like someone like you. I need someone that can be an equal match to me and not be weak."

"But I have trained very hard and I do believe that I am your equal or maybe even stronger." He raised his eyebrows at her.

Mazuki eyed him,"You think so? Okay, show me." They sat down and put thier elbows on a stump and clasped eachothers hands.

"So what if I win? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No because you won't win. On the count of three. Ichi"

"Ni."

"San!"

They pushed hard against eachother with thier muscles throbbing, but slowly Nobushi's hand was flat against the stump. "Told ya you wouldn't win."

They decided after a while to go to one of the springs. The girls, Shippo, and Kenta took thiers first. After nightfall, they returned to the lord's castle and went to thier rooms. Naori didn't like being by herself indoors so she went outside.

She spotted Inuyasha and they looked at eachother,"Can I sleep next to you?" She knew he would say no.

Inuyasha blinked at her and turned his head. "Yeah go ahead." Surprised, Naori sat next to him and closed her eyes. When she was asleep she fell over on the ground. Inuyasha took off his shirt and wrapped her in it and sat her on his lap like the one in the picture. She gripped his kimono at his arms.

"Oyaji," she whispered. Inuyasha stared at her. She had called him father.

He gave a small smile and rubbed behind her ears. Maybe having a kid isn't so bad, he thought as something swelled inside him. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naori rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was back in the hut and was the only one there. She looked around and soon Kagome came in.

"Oh,I see you're awake," Naori nodded and got up. Kagome frowned at her,"You look a little pale."

Naori looked up at her,"Hm? I'm just tired." She got up and walked outside. Mazuki and Kenta were splashing eachother in the river. Inuyasha was high in the trees with Miroku under him and Sango and Shippo were taking out some food from Kagome's bag. Naori popped her back and sat down.

"Want some ramen,Naori?" Shippo asked. Naori took a bowl and ate quietly. Shippo watched her,"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." Naori ate her ramen and soon Inuyasha came.

"That's strange, Inuyasha, usually when we have ramen you're the first one,"stated Shippo.

"Tonight's the moonless night, so my senses are acting funny," he said taking his chopsticks and lifting up a bunch of ramen to his mouth.

"I almost forgot that. Are you changing into a human tonight, Naori?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

"I smell food!" Mazuki and Kenta ran over and took some ramen and began to eat.

"I think we should stay here until tomarrow so nobody knows that thier human,"said Miroku.

They all nodded and continued eating. Naori sat down her bowl and got up,"I'm going for a walk." She got up and left them and walked in the woods.

"Is she depressed because she has to turn human tonight?" Shippo asked the others.

"I don't really know,"said Sango.

Inuyasha drained his bowl and looked back at her. Finally he decided to follow Naori. He walked through the woods.

Miroku stared after him and smiled, "I think little Naori is starting to grow on him."

Inuyasha walked passed the trees until he spotted Naori bent down over a puddle staring at her own reflection. The water rippled as a tear fell. Inuyasha walked up to her and she quickly dried her face. "You okay?"  
She nodded, but sniffed and when she did, Inuyasha knew something is wrong,"Don't worry, the moonless night will pass and you'll be back to normal."

"That's not why I'm upset." Inuyasha blinked at her."I'm worried that I'll never see my parents again. What if I screw up? They'll be stuck in those crystals." Hot tears streamed down,"I miss them so much. I've never been without them and I'm scared." She grabbed Inuyasha and cried on his shoulder. A little confused on what to do, he patted her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get them back,"he held her tightly as she wept.

"I miss my father so much. I've never had a newmoon night without him. You're the only thing closest to a father I have." She began to hiccup.

"I promise that you'll be with them," The feeling inside his chest was swelling even more. He loved to comfort her and to hold her. Was this what a father always felt like?

* * *

After awhile they returned and the night came. Inuyasha and Naori had black hair, human ears, and no claws. Inuyasha looked at her. Wow, she looks so much like Kagome when she's human. Naori leaned back against the wall. A strong wind blew and her crystal glowed a bright color. She bolted up and called Mazuki. Her's was also glowing.

"A crystal has been activated and it's close by!" said Naori. The others looked around and the wind blew harder. Then the strangest thing happened. It began to snow and there was a lot of it.

"We'll go after it,"said Mazuki,"You guys need to stay here until the night is over." Naori looked disapointed but thought it was the best. Sango, Miroku, and Mazuki left to where the crystal pointed them.

"How can it snow in the spring time?" Shippo asked.

"It must be two crystals. Probably the wind and water one,"said Naori,"I hope they'll be okay." She looked out at the snow. It was falling fast.

But it was nothing compared to the snow outside the forest. The wind blew hard and the light flurry turned into a blizzard. The snow stung as they inched on. Mazuki could barely see the glow of her crystal in the white snow. Her teeth started to chatter as they walked a few more feet. They had walked about two miles in knee deep snow and began to shiver against the cold. When Mazuki took another step she fell in a deep hole and screamed as snow fell on her.

Miroku and Sango whipped around and saw what happened. They jumped to the hole and began shoveling the snow out. Finally they saw her shoulders and heaved her up. She was shaking madly and was very pale with blue lips and she seemed to be unconcious.

"We need to find shelter or she'll freeze to death,"said Miroku. He wrapped her in his cloth that was soaked.

They walked on and discovered a small hut and they rushed down to it. It was very small with a fire place, but nothing to burn. There was a large pile of hay and a thick fur blanket. Miroku sat Mazuki down and pulled off her armor to get her out of her wet clothes. He wrapped the blanket around her and began to rub her limbs to get the blood flowing.

"It's not going too well, we'll need to strip and share our body heat,"said Miroku. Sango glared at him,"I promise I won't do anything perverted and I won't even look." He added quickly when he saw her face.

She looked at the shivering little girl and decided for the best,"Turn around, monk." He did and she stripped and crawled in the blanket. Then he did and followed Sango and laid on the other side of Mazuki. Sango blushed heavily, but when she felt another shiver from Mazuki she turned around and so did Miroku. They began to rub her arms and the blue tint went away and her face had a healthy pink hue to it. Sango wrapped her arms around the little girls shoulders and then she shivered from the cold.

Then all of the sudden the blanket lifted and Miroku laid next to Sango."Miroku, what are you doing! You said no perverted stuff!"

"I'm not doing anything perverted, I just saw you shiver and I'm sharing my body heat with you,"he wrapped an arm around her and she shifted away.He could easily see the scar on her back and would know just how ugly she really was."If you keep moving you won't get any warmer,"he said.

Sango rolled on her back so he couldn't see it,"I don't want you to see my hideous scar." She pulled the blanket over her nose.

He frowned at her,"I don't think that scar is hideous. I think it's beautiful since it's apart of you."

She gave a small sigh through her nose,"What beautiful women have scars as these?" A hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her on her stomach so her scar was easily seen,"Miroku, what's with you!"

He traced a finger over the scar and it tickled her slightly,"I think it's very beautiful just like you. This scar shows that you have lived." He bent down and kissed it gently. Sango blushed heavily and shivered as his lips tickled,but it felt so good. He kissed up her shoulder and sucked on her neck while she moaned. He turned her over and was directly above her. They stared at eachother and looked into eachother's eyes.

They moved closer to eachother and thier lips met. He tickled her lips by moving his tongue across and she let him slip through. It was the most amazing kiss she could have ever imagine. His tongue rolled in her mouth and when he took it out, he nibbled on her lower lip.

He left her breathless and he smiled,"Don't ever think that you're not beautiful ever again because you are."

Her eyes glistened and he wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn, what's taking them?" Inuyasha hissed. The others had been gone for hours and they were getting worried. "If they don't return by tomarrow we'll go after them."

Shippo and Naori were wrapped up in a blanket asleep. Kagome looked at him,"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I just want to hurry and get to where we belong."He stared at the night sky. It was still snowing and was getting very cold. Inuyasha shivered slightly and Kagome draped his shoulders with an extra blanket. He would have rejected but he needed warmth. When he saw her shiver, he grabbed her hand and forced her also under the blanket.

"Inuyasha?"She looked at him surprised what he did.

"I can't have you die on me yet, when we get back to our time I'll need you to detect the jewel shards." He didn't look at her but blushed when she wrapped her arms overhim and put her head on his chest.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she closed her eyes."Hey, what do you think about me?"

"Uh, what kind of question is that?"

"I just want to know."

"Uh...," Inuyasha could feel heat rising in his cheeks, "I like how you always stand by me even though I'm mean to you. . ."

"That's because you always protect me."

"What about you? What do you think about me?"

"I think you have a huge ego and you are always getting jealous, but I like when we have those rare moments when we actually talk, like now. I like when we're alone because it's so rare."she sighed through her nose,"But you do protect me and I like that. You make me feel that I'm your friend, like I have a place where I belong."

Inuyasha brought her face to his and he tenderly kissed. She was wide eyed but took in his taste. When they pulled back Inuyasha said,"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He smiled at her and Kagome had never seen his eyes so soft. But INuyahsa had a different thought in his head. _Damn humna form! Makes me weak to emotions! Feh!_

Tears filled her glistening eyes but she smiled and kissed him again. They sat there in eachothers lips, but then Kagome pulled away."What's wrong?"He asked her.

"What about Kikyo? You love Kikyo." She felt her eyes swell with tears.

Inuyasha blinked. He dreaded the question, but knew it was going to come sooner or later. "I used to love Kikyo. I might owe her my life but I owe you my heart. You changed me in a way that she couldn't. I can't forget about her, but I can no longer love her like I do you." His heart skipped a beat. He had just told her that he loved her._ Shit._

"I love you so much Inuyasha!" She hugged him tighter and had joyful tears in her eyes. He hugged her back and they held eachother in thier arms. Kagome remembered what Naori had told her_."He loves you. He told me about Kikyo and that he owed her his life, but he loved you and owed you his heart. That's why you guys got married and had me.You guys got married when you collected all the shards of the Shikon No Tama."_ Kagome smiled at the thought of her and Inuyasha having a future together and having a family. She fell asleep in her loved one's arms.

Naori saw them and smiled.That was the Inuyasha she knew. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Mazuki spied on them and smiled. Her parents, her future parents held eachother in the arms of thier lover's.

A/N: I bet you thought that's where the lemon would be didn't ya? Well it ain't they just kiss. I like Inu's thoughts, he acts so soft and cuddly when he's human. I have such a sick mind! Naught thoughts! Naughty thoughts!


	5. The Twins of Water and Wind

Chapter Five-The Twins of Water and Wind

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Sango, Miroku, and Mazuki were all clothed and went out battling the snow to find the demons with the crystals. The snow bit them and stung thier eyes. Mazuki pulled the crystal up to her eyes and pointed it at several directions to see where it brightly glowed. They walked a couple of feet when they heard someone sneeze. Kagome, Inuyasha, Naori, Kenta, and Shippo walked over the hill and saw them.

"Sango! Miroku! Mazuki!" Kagome ran to them. She was wearing blue jeans and a sweater.

Inuyasha and Naori were back to normal. They walked up to them,"The crystals are pointing to the lake,"said Naori.

"Well lets head there then." Mazuki led the way with Kenta holding her strap at her waist. They walked through the trees until they heard voices.

"We'll freeze the entire land and have the villagers bow down to us or else will perish!"said a man.

"Oh, Kuro! Since we have found these jewels we are the most powerful beings!" Came a female voice. The wind picked up as they inched closer. Naori sniffed the air, but couldn't smell the scent of demons. Could they be human?

When they saw them, they were indeed human because they didn't know they were there until they were ten feet away.

"Who are you and why have you come to disturb us!"cried out the male, Kuro.

"We came to take those crystals you have so hand them over or this will get personal." threatened Naori.

The twins laughed at her. "Well if it's a match you want, then a match you'll get!" The woman threw her hands up and wind blew Naori back. Kuro made freezing water turn into a giant icicle and threw it at her. Naori gasped, but Inuyasha smashed it. Sango sent her boomerang at them.

"Nayami look out!"cried Kuro. Nayami forced the boomerang back with a gust of wind and it now came at Sango. Mazuki jumped in the way and blocked the attack with her own hiraikotsu. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and slashed at the falling icicles that were made by Kuro. Shippo and Kenta were hiding in the bushes. Naori got up and slashed Nayami across the face.

"Why you little-"she made Naori fly straight up and fall to the ground, but she landed on her feet and charged at her. Nayami stuck her hands out and instead of the blowing her away, it was blowing her in like a vaccume.

Miroku jumped in the way and pulled off his rosary,"Wind tunnel!" Both winds fought eachother to see who was stronger. Mazuki saw her chance. While Nayami was battling Miroku she ran up and snatched the orb around her waist.

"No! My jewel!" Miroku covered his hand and saw Mazuki with the crystal. Kuro also saw her with the crystal and sent an icicle at her. Miroku jumped in the way of the icy dagger and was stabbed in the shoulder. He cringed in pain as blood melted the white snow.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. She then used her boomerang and threw it at Kuro who dodged it. Inuyasha clawed at him and scratched his chest and loosening the orb around his waist. The orb fell in slow motion, but he was too quick and snatched it. Kuro ran to his sister and the snow made them disappear.

"Damn, he got away!"Inuyasha cursed.

"Well we still got the Wind Crystal,"said Naori and the light came once again.

* * *

It was the next day and it was no longer snowing. They had put the orb back in it's rightful place at the tablet and were back on Earth. Miroku was bandaged up by Sango and he was doing fine. Mazuki was next to him.

"Miroku, can I see your hand?" she asked him. He showed her his right hand with the cloth and prayer beads over the wind tunnel."How did you do that yesterday?"

"Do what?"

"Create wind like that? How were you able to do that?"

Miroku blinked. "You mean you don't know about my wind tunnel?" Mazuki shook her head. He turned to Sango,"I guess we know that we'll destroy Naraku." He explained about the curse passed through his family and the only way to stop it was to destroy a demon named Naraku.

"But my father doesn't have the wind tunnel, I guess that means that you do defeat that Naraku guy." Mazuki studied his hand.

"Come on let's get going,"said Inuyasha, and the journey was on once again.

A couple of hours passed and the gang built a fire and decided to rest for the night. Sango and Kagome were taking a bath and Mazuki was braiding Naori's hair, Shippo and Kenta were playing with one of his tops and Miroku and Inuyasha were just resting and feeding the fire. It was a peaceful night with crickets quietly chirping and soft,warm breezes passed by. Naori and Mazuki had thier bath next, but went to explore until it was thier turn.

"Be careful out there,"said Miroku. They gave him the thumbs up sign and took off. They climbed the trees and stopped at one of the creeks where tadpoles were swimming. They poked at the water worms until a leech stuck itself on Naori's foot and she screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku were there in a second.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Inuyasha said as he jumped in the scene.

"Ew, get it off! Get it off!"said Naori jumping on one foot. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled off the leech and threw it in the water.

"You're a half demon and you're still afraid of worms?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I'm not afraid of them, they just feel wierd and I don't like touching them," said Naori with her nose scrunched up.

"Is everything okay over there?" Sango and Kagome entered the scene.

"Yeah, they just had a leech on them,"said Miroku.

"A leech!" Kagome and Sango jumped out of the water.

"What's the matter, you're not afraid of a few worms are you?"said Inuyasha teasingly. He splashed Kagome with water.

"Stop that Inuyasha,"she also threw water at him. Soon everyone was splashing eachother and laughing. Mazuki and Naori pulled eachother down into the water. Shippo and Kenta also joined the excitement and jumped and splashed around. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed her under the water. She got up, soaked and tackled him down. Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and they both fell in. Naori was doing a handstand in the water and Mazuki was playing a game with Kenta called toss the baby, and he laughed everytime she would throw him in the water. They had played for several hours until they thought it was time to get out.

They went back to camp and Kagome got them some clothes to wear so thier wet ones would dry. Miroku and Inuyasha had robes on and shippo was wearing a baby shirt since it was the only thing that would fit him. Mazuki, Naori, and Sango changed into blue jeans and tank tops and Kagome had on a skirt and a sweater. They ate some fish they caught and laid down to sleep. They talked and laughed until they were too tired and sleep over took them.

Naori wasn't asleep though. She went outside in the cooling air and sat down on a large rock. She smiled at the sky, remember today's events and the events before. Naori was always the type of person to really lock in sweet memories. After about fifteen minutes she went back to camp and fell asleep next to Kenta who was next to Shippo. Kagome and Sango were asleep in the middle and Inuyasha and Miroku had thier usual corners and Mazuki was beside them on the floor. The wind blew gently blew across thier face, covering thier faces in thier own hair.

* * *

"You mean that there might be an evil spirit posessing my house?"asked the old man. They came across a village and Miroku did his usual bit to get a place to stay and a free meal.

"Why yes, I could sense the dark cloud gathering in, I shall exorcise it at once with no cost,"he pretended to turn to fight it, but was stopped by the elder as planned.

"Wait young monk, I shall see to it that you spend the night and eat with us, you and your comrads."

"Well I do not wish to be a burden." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How could this guy not see it was an act?

"I insist, I need some way to thank you for getting rid of the demon."

"Well, since you insist." They went around the lord's castle and Miroku did fake incantations and put up "magical scrolls." They were invited to dinner and they ate peacefully.

Soon it was off to bed. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had thier room; Naori, Kenta, and Mazuki had thiers; and so did Sango and Kagome.  
Naori and Mazuki were whispering while Kenta slept beside them.

"Do you think that we have altered the future?" asked Mazuki.

Naori shrugged her shoulders,"We're still here. Don't worry about it, I know Inuyasha loves Kagome, I saw them kissing."

Mazuki giggled,"I saw Sango and Miroku kissing too!"

"Maybe if they didn't meet us, they would have never thought of doing that. Maybe we brought them together, our parents."

"I guess, You want to look around the village?"

"Sure," They got up and walked out into the back part of the castle. They walked along the empty road looking at all the huts."This place is creepy at night."

"That's because you're not used to it,"said Mazuki.

They walked along until they heard voices and curiosity got the better of them.

"You let demons into my village?" Yelled a man, there was a sound of someone being slapped.

"But my lord, they have exorcised a demon from our midst and it is only right to give them food and shelter for the night,"said the old man that they had encountered earlier.

"The only demons here are the ones that you have brought in! I want them executed at once!"

Naori gasped and Mazuki covered her mouth so the gasp wouldn't be heard. They didn't seem to realize that there were two girls spying on them.

"Yes my lord." Naori and Mazuki sneaked to the back of a hut.

"Now what do we do?" Naori whispered.

"We need to tell the others and get out of here,"Mazuki stood up,"Come on."

They rushed inside Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Shippo's rooms. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw them,"What are you doing in here?"

"We need to leave and now!" whispered Mazuki. Miroku also woke up.

"But it's late, we'll leave in the morning," he rolled over no longer facing them.

"But you don't under-"Naori started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Just get some sleep, you guys will be better in the morning,"He pushed them out the door and Naori hissed angrily at him.

"Now what?" she asked Mazuki.

"We'll stay up and guard them since they can't guard themselves."

Mazuki and Naori sat on the porch, but sleep was too strong and it won the battle between sleeping and waking.

"AAAHHHH!" Naori and Mazuki bolted up right.

"That sounded like Kagome!" They rushed towards her room and saw Inuyasha and Miroku were coming there too. Suddenly a man with a chopping knife was thrown out of the room by Sango. Miroku punched the man in the gut and sent him running.

"You guys okay?" Inuyasha asked. He looked down at Kagome's pillow that was cut in half by the knife. "That son of a bitch!" He growled and was about to go find him, but Miroku stopped him.

"We don't need anymore trouble so we'll just leave." Miroku grabbed his staff.

"We didn't cause any trouble in the first place and they attacked Kagome!"

"We'll just leave here and we won't have to fight anyone."

Inuyasha crossed his arms,"Feh."

They packed up and went thier way once again. Naori looked back at the village. _Another village to kick us out just because we're different._ She sighed and walked next to Sango.

A/N: Okay, Now I bet you're like 'where's a fork so I can tear out my eyes!' and I'm sorry! But I just wanted to tell you that I don't any characters of Inuyasha except for the made up characters, those are mine. Actually not Kenta, I think I got him from another fic.


	6. The Dream Box

Chapter Six- The Dream Box

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised. A/N: I got this plot in Sailor Moon so it might look familiar.

Naori wringed out her kimono after she and Mazuki went fishing. She tripped and landed in the water and was soaked. They ate the small fish and some of Kagome's crackers. When they were done, Kagome was teaching the others to play go fish with some cards she brought. They played a few games and Shippo jumped for joy when he finally won a game.

A black cloud covered the sky and they all looked up at it."That's wierd. I didn't sense any rainclouds coming, but now I can."

The rain plummeted down and they ran under the trees to stay dry. The rain fell harder until all you could hear was the pounding from the mud as water hit it over and over. This didn't seem like any regular rainstorm either. Could Kuro have found them? They wouldn't be able to fight in this condition until the rain stopped and it wasn't likely that it would if that was Kuro. The rain ceased to a light shower and they waited for it to stop.

Finally after an hour, the rain was only a sprinkle and they could walk in it again. The mud squelched beneath thier feet as they walked. Kenta and Shippo were playing in the mud until Mazuki told them to stop because they weren't sure where the next spring was.

They walked along the road and Shippo left them to see what was ahead. When they saw him as the pink floating thing, he popped back into shape.

"Find anything, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, there's a village up ahead with nobody there."he pointed the direction he just came from.

"You mean it's deserted?"

"I think so, I got an uneasy feeling about it though. Like the villagers just disapeared."

"Let's go check it out."said Naori.

They walked a few feet until the village was in sight when they climbed to the top of the hill. It looked like a normal village. There were fields, huts, horses, chickens, and all sorts of other things you would find in a village, but no people. They went down there to investigate. The huts still had food in them and the horses have been recently fed and the fields have been looked after, but they didn't find anyone anywhere.

"Do you think it was a man slaughter?"asked Shippo.

"No, there's no damage or any evidence of a fight or surprise attack. It's like they did just disapeared." Mazuki said looking around.

They began to walk again to see if there was anybody left in the village. They walked a few feet when Kagome stopped.

"I'm sensing some strange energy."she told them,"From that way." she pointed towards a mountain.

"Let's go see what it is then. Could it be a demon with one of those crystals?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our crystals haven't lit up yet, so I don't think so,"answered Naori.

They walked towards the mountain and when they were close enough, they could all sense a strange energy force. The hair on Naori's neck stood on end with that feeling in her gut. They saw a cave and that was where the energy was coming from. They took a breath and walked inside.

It was like all the other caves, except for the strange energy. Naori could pick up the smell of humans and a demon, but no blood. That made her uneasy.

"There's a demon up ahead,"said Inuyasha. Kenta hugged his sister's waist.They walked on in the darkness, until when they took a step a strange clink echoed through the cave. Naori put her hand up and it glowed a purplish light that she used to see what it was.

"You never told me you could do that,"said Inuyasha.

"You never asked." She bent down to the floor and Kagome gasped."I think we found the villagers." In large purple glass boxes were women, men, and children all in thier own box and they seemed to be in a deep hypnotic sleep.

"This place is giving me the creeps,"said Shippo shakingly. Mazuki picked up her brother and placed him on her hip.

"Let's see if we can get them out,"Inuyasha took out his blade and struck the glass, but it did not break."Damn!"

"They are dreaming peacefully, they are happy in the dream boxes,"said a haunting voice. A man with blonde hair was watching them from a cliff that was above them.

"And just who the hell are you!"Inuyasha demanded. The man smiled.

"I am Inazuma, the dream demon. I feed off the dreams of people to make me stronger."

"So you took all the villagers and stuffed them in these boxes while they were in a trance." Inuyasha readied his blade,"Fine by me, I'll just kill you and set them free." He charged at Inazuma with great speed, but Inazuma was too fast and punched him in the gut.

"You are just a meesley half breed, you cannot defeat me,"he raised his claws, ready to strike when an arrow whizzed by and cut his face. Kagome was posed with her bow and he looked at her and smiled,"A young miko, I shall gain lot's of energy from her."

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha warned her. A crystal box shot up with it's side down. Naori pushed her out of the way, but the box enclosed them both."Kagome! Naori!"

They were already in the trance and were dreaming. Inazuma laughed. Inuyasha punched him and they began to fight.

* * *

Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was in a hut with stew cooking on thefire. Inuyasha walked in and saw her,"I see you're awake."

Kagome didn't know how she got here or where exactly they were."Where are the others?"She felt something on one of her fingers and saw a wedding band on her third finger on her left hand. She saw Inuyasha also had one that matched hers. _We're married!_

"They're outside, you slept forever." He took her hand,"Come on, lets go outside." He took her out of the hut and into a beautiful rainforest with a waterfall.

She stared opened mouth as she watched the water fall into the pool. Sango and Miroku were playing in the water and the kids and Shippo were playing in the trees. Naori saw her and ran up and hugged her.

"Mommy, you're awake," she said happily. Kagome looked at her. Was this a dream? She hugged Naori back and kissed her forehead.  
Sango and Miroku were up close and personal in the pool. He kept running his fingers down her back and she would tickle. It struck Kagome that Sango had a backless dress on, but had no scar. Miroku didn't have his prayer beads and his right arm wasn't wrapped up.

"Is something wrong?"She turned to face a shirtless Inuyasha. _Oh, wow, what a great body!_

"Uh,no, I'm just still a little sleepy." Something wasn't right. It was all too good. She had to be dreaming, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to or not. She looked at his neck and saw that the rosary was missing. _Did I take it off?

* * *

_

Inuyasha charged at Inazuma and his blade clashed with the Tetsaiga. They pulled back in a flurry of punches. Sango sent her boomerang at him,but he dodged and she caught it. Mazuki, Kenta, and Shippo were around the box containing Kagome and Naori.

Mazuki kicked it,"Come on, open up!" She slammed her hiraikotsu at it and still nothing.

"Fox fire!" The blue flame encircled the box but didn't do anything more than what Mazuki did. Inuyasha was thrown back and was bleeding at the arm where Inazuma stabbed him. He took charge once again for his wind scar but Inazuma kicked the sword out of his hand, where it fell to the floor and transeformed back to the pathetic blade.

"They are happy in thier own world. Don't you want them to be happy?" Inazuma said teasingly.

"It's not real!" Inuyasha clawed at his chest and scratched it.

* * *

Kagome walked along the bank. This was all to good to be true. Inuyasha came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her,"Is something bothering you, my love?"

She stopped. That wasn't the Inuyasha she knew. She turned to face him and he kissed her on the lips. If it was a dream, then that was the best dream kiss she ever had. She pulled back and looked into his ember eyes. She saw them glistening in the sunlight but they were not those of her love.

"I need to head back, I want to see Naori."

He nodded and took her hand and led her to one of the trees where Naori laid sleeping. Kagome brushed the hair out of her daughter's face. She looked at her, watching her sleep,"It's not real."She whispered.

"What's not real?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome faced him.

"Inuyasha, who do you love more, me or Kikyo?"

He took her hand and without hesitation said,"You, and only you. I don't love Kikyo. I never did and I never will."

Kagome stared at him with glistening eyes and she smiled. "As great as that sounds to me, I know you're not Inuyasha." She took Naori in her arms.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

She faced him,"I need to return to my true Inuyasha, my true love."

* * *

Inuyasha had his blade back and swung hard at the demon. The demon grunted and swung his sword at him, which he blocked with the Tetsaiga. The two fought on, While the others gathered around the box that held the hypnotic Kagome and Naori.

Suddenly the box began to crack.

"What!"Inazuma hissed and Inuyasha punched him in the cheek.

The box shattered and Kagome fell to her knees with Naori in her arms.

"Kagome! You're okay!"said Shippo who was jumping for joy.

Inazuma jumped down,"How did you break from my dream box?"

Kagome smiled,"How can you put me in a world that didn't include kicking your sorry ass!" She took out an arrow and shot it at him. It struck him in the forehead and he crummbled to dust. The boxes disapeared and the villagers woke up.

"Where am I?" "How did I get here?" "What happened?" Those were the questions being asked.

"Villagers, you are no longer in danger, please return to your village,"said Miroku. The villagers took his advice and made thier way to the exit.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome,"How were you able to get out of that box?"

She smiled,"It was just too good to be true. Itwas missing something." She had a dreamy look on her and her cheeks were flushed.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing."

"Kagome, tell me."

"I said nothing."

"Dammit Kagome, tell me!"

"Sit!"

"Oof!"

"That's what was missing!"

They exited the cave with Inuyasha cussing at her.

A/N: See the plot is from a Sailor Moonmovie so I don't own that. I don't own anything.


	7. The Son of Kouga

Chapter Seven- The Son of Kouga

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

They decided to float along the river in one of the boats that the village men let them have for rescuing them. Naori stuck her hand in the water and made ripples. Miroku and Inuyasha were steering the boat. Shippo was laying on the floor trying not to think of the waves because he easily got seasick. Mazuki and Kenta were pointing at the critters they passed. Kagome was just lounging out, baking in the sun.

They passed through some mountains until the noise of falling water reached Inuyasha's ears. He stood up and noticed the current was moving faster and the sound was coming closer. Kagome could hear it too,"What's that sound?"

Everyone else got up to see what it was. Thier boat was being pulled down the river and Kagome knew what it was,"It's a waterfall! Quick out of the boat!"

Inuyasha tossed Kenta to the shore then Mazuki. The waterfall drew closer and he threw Naori to the bank. Kagome and Sango got out next, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha was just about to jump when the boat met the edge of the waterfall and he fell with it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched her hanyou fall into the water. They ran along the bank to the end of the waterfall, where Kagome jumped in to find her companion. She came up out of the water struggling with Inuyasha who was unconcious. They helped her pull him to the shore. She crossed her hands over his sternum and began giving him CPR. After the third one, he spit out the water and coughed. He shook his head like a dog.

"What happened back there?"He asked her.

"You fell in the waterfall, but you're alright now."Kagome wrung the edge of her skirt to get the water out.

"Well, it looks like Kagome saved Inuyasha's life this time."Sango said,"C'mon, let's see what's up ahead."

Inuyasha blinked at her until Kagome helped him up. They walked through the rocks of the mountains. Naori looked around. This seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was when a peticular scent of a wolf demon that she remembered. Inuyasha smelt the scent too and growled.

Kagome blinked,"What is it Inuyasha?"

"It smells like Kouga, but it's different."He hissed as he looked around.

"I thought I smelt wet dog,"A boy jumped down from one of the high cliffs. He had short black hair with green eyes and wore wolf skin.

"Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha demanded.

The boy stared at Inuyasha,"You must be the mutt face that my father talks about."

Kagome stepped up,"Are you the son of Kouga of the wolf demon tribe?"

"Hm? Why yes I am. I'm Kage prince of the wolf demons. My father is at the western lands right now though." He looked at them and his eyes fell upon Naori,"And who is this lovely lady?"

Naori looked beside her to see who he was talking to and when she saw no one, she pointed to herself,"Me?"

He stepped up to her,"I have never seen a lady as beautiful as you before." Inuyasha growled."Tell me, what is your name?"

"Naori." He grabbed her hand and she blushed because she wasn't use to this kind of affection.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He gently kissed her hand and Inuyasha butted in.

"Hands off pal, she's only eight."Inuyasha pushed him back.

Kage laughed. He then spotted Kagome,"Is your name Kagome?" She nodded."So I guess that Naori got her pretty face from you."

Inuyasha was getting frustrated and threw a punch at Kage, but he ducked and Kagome called out."Sit boy!" and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Tell me, why you are in these mountains?"Kage asked them.

"We're searching for crystals, we haven't detected them in a long time."said Naori.

"I don't think we have any crystals in those mountains, just a few metals. If you would like you can stay with me for the night back at our den." He smiled at Naori and Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"That's okay, we'll just camp out here."said Naori.

"Suit yourself, I'll be back to check up on you later." He jumped from cliff to cliff until he was out of sight.

"He sure does act like Kouga,"Inuyasha growled. They started a fire and Inuyasha hung his clothes to dry with Kagome's. They ate whatever they could catch and they had just cleaned a rabbit and it was now cooking over the fire. Naori and Mazuki were talking in the woods.

"Well it looks like somebody likes you,"said Mazuki teasingly poking her with her elbow.

"Cut it out, he's not my type anyway. You're much prettier than me."

"No I'm not, you are just as pretty."

"Then why do all the boys like you so much and you have so much admirers?"

"Well, it looks like you also have an admirer."

Naori blushed. She had never been called lovely by a boy before or ever actually been complimented before from a guy and it made her feel good."C'mon, I can smell the rabbit. Let's go eat."

They turned back to the camp and ate with them. Then they heard the howl of wolves echo through the mountains.

"What was that about?" Naori asked. Kage slid in and they stared at him.

"It's those Paradise Birds, they've circled the mountains and have been taking some of our tribe members, I'll go and fight them." He glanced back at the mountains.

"We'll come too," said Mazuki and she grabbed her boomerang and Naori got up.

"I don't think you should go,"said Miroku.

"Don't worry, we fought the Birds of Paradise before,"Naori and Mazuki ran after Kage,"We'll be back in a sec."

They ran out of the forest and saw several wolf demons pointing arrows at the sky. Naori looked up and saw the giant shadows of the birds. Several of them swooped down and Naori clawed them in half. Kage took out his sword and chopped the wings off of one of the birds.

"Naori, duck!" Naori bent over backwards as Mazuki's hiraikotsu sped past her and hit a swooping bird right behind her.

"Wow, that's flexible," Naori heard Kage mutter to himself. After a good two hours, the Birds of Paradise retreated and they walked back to the camp site.

"How did it go?"Sango asked.

"Easy, I think those birds are losing thier touch."said Mazuki sitting down. Kage went back to the mountains for the night patrol to see if the birds would return. Naori slept next to Kenta who was between her and Mazuki. Sango and Miroku fell asleep by accident beside eachother and Inuyasha had his corner and Kagome had her sleeping bag. They slept through the night.

* * *

Naori yawned as she got up in the morning sun. The others were also awake and were cooking some noodles of Kagome's. They ate and had another visit from Kage.

"Leaving so soon?"He asked them.

"Yeah, we need to hurry. Thank you for letting us stay in your territory,"Naori kindly bowed to him.

"It's no problem, if you ever need anything then let me know and I'll be there."He took off after he winked at Naori. Mazuki giggled and Naori glared at her.

They left the mountain range and walked through a vast plain. Mazuki wiped the sweat from her eyes. Since there weren't any trees there was very little shade from the blazing sun.

Naori stopped when she noticed a large shadow rush over her. She looked up to see what it was and only saw clawed bird feet grip her shoulders and take her off into the air. She screamed and the others saw what happened.

"Naori!" Mazuki readied her boomerang, but Sango stopped her.

"You might hit Naori,"Mazuki reluctantly put down her boomerang.

Naori looked up at the predator bird. All she could see was its round jaw with rows of sharp teeth."I am not gonna be the dansel in distress!" She kicked the bird and one of the clawed feet let go of her shoulder. Then she clawed off one of the wings and the bird dropped her. She didn't realize how far up she was until she was falling. She screamed as she dropped more than forty feet. But then, Kage appeared and caught her with an,"Oof!"

"You okay,babe?"He asked her.

"Yeah, don't call me babe." She jumped down and dusted off her kimono. "Thanks for catching me."

He took her hands and held them to his chest,"Naori, I come to ask you something." Naori blushed and looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Uh,okay."

"When you reach of age, will you become my mate?"

"Ickit!" Naori's eyes got huge. That was not the question she thought he would ask. "Uh...I don't know."Inuyasha cut in.

"Look pal, she doesn't like you and she's too young to be thinking about mating. So beat off!" Inuyasha growled.

Kage shot him a look that he got from Kouga."Fine, but once you miss me I'll be there,"He ran through the tall grass and out of sight.

"Cocky little bastard,"Inuyasha muttered before they continued down the plains.

* * *

The coolness of the creek felt extremely good as they poured some over thier sweaty backs. The girls, and Shippo and Kenta, were in the creek just pouring buckets of cold water on eachother. It was that hot. They splashed eachother with the cooling liquid, but then just decided to relax in it. The sun was blocked off by the trees, but that didn't stop the heat. They didn't even bother with a fire because they didn't need anymore heat. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kenta were both shirtless and Kagome passed shorts and Tanktops to the girls.

Naori leaned back against the shade of the tree and took a deep breath. She felt relaxed and closed her eyes about to drift off. That was until it started raining. It wasn't like any other rain, it poured down like a waterfall and flooded the place very quickly.

Kagome swam over to Naori who was splashing and choking on the muddy water. Something pulled them both up and they choked out the rest of the water,"Thanks I-"But she screamed when she saw who it was.

Kuro was sitting on some kind of dark cloud and he took Kagome and Naori high into the air. "Didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, did ya?"He did his little evil laugh.

Naori bit his arm and he punched her in the head. Kagome slapped him and he covered thier mouths with a cloth that was soaked in a strong liquid. When they inhaled it, thier senses shot off and they passed out.

"Kagome! Naori!" Inuyasha chased after them, but lost them as the cloud took off higher."Damn! I can't pick up thier scent!" The others caught up with him.

"No, Naori." Mazuki growled with anger, "Damn him!"

"Don't worry, we'll find 'em,"said Inuyasha looking up,"He's human so he's not that smart about covering his scent."

"But the water could've washed off thier scents,"said Miroku.

"He has the scent of spring water all over him, the crystal's scent,"he growled,"He'll pay dearly!"

A/N: Looks like there's a new character. He won't show up anymore, but I'm thinking about writing another fic with the kids as older teens with him in it. Review please!


	8. Naori and the Demon Inside

Chapter Eight-Naori and the Demon Inside

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Kagome came out of her unconcious state. She rubbed her head and she had a bad taste in her mouth. She was also extremely dizzy. She saw that she seemed to be in some kind of room. Naori wasn't with her and she began to panic. She got up from the bed and felt a cold breeze chill her back. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a very revealing amazon outfit that she only saw in the movies. She couldn't find her uniform so she decided to stay in the animal skins.

She peeked out the sliding door to see who was there._Okay, I need to find Naori._ She opened the door very carefully, but heared footsteps come down the hall. She paniced and went back to the room where she woke up. As they footsteps grew closer, Kagome plopped herself on the bed and pretended to be unconcious.

The door slid open and closed with a small snap. She didn't open her eyes, but knew that Kuro was towering over her. She tried not to swallow because that would show that she was awake.

He was directly above her,"Well, aren't you a pretty one." He ran his fingers through her hair and smelt her hair. _Back off pervert! _She could feel his desires as he kissed her forehead. _I'm not just gonna let him do this to me!_ He bent down almost to kiss her lips, But she kneed him in the groin.Doubled over in pain he cupped himself and she pushed him off.

"Damn you bitch!" He shot a blast of water at her but she ran out of the room.

She searched through all the rooms she came across to find Naori. Naori was unconcious on the floor of the room down the hall. Kagome picked her up on her back. Naori woke up.

"Kagome? Where are we? What are you wearing?" Naori pulled the strap of the strange top.

"Never mind that, we need to find a place to escape,"She searched around frantically. Her eyes fell on a glass window.

* * *

Inuyasha saw the temple in sight,"That's where he is, I can smell his stench anywhere."

Miroku followed after Inuyasha towards the temple.  
Mazuki and Kenta were left behind with Sango and Shippo. Miroku ran along with Inuyasha. They had been chasing the scent for a good hour. Finally they reached the temple steps and they raced up them and onto the temple grounds.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground,"He's here alright, and so are they."

* * *

Kagome grabbed the blanket that was on the bed where Naori was. It was their last hope. She wrapped the blanket around them.

"Do you trust me?" She asked Naori. She nodded and Kagome used the blanket as a shield and crashed out the glass window.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up and saw the figure jump out of the window. The blanket flew up and exposed Naori and a half naked Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku rushed under them and Inuyasha caught Kagome while Naori landed in Miroku's arms.

"Kagome, did he hurt you!" She shook her head. Inuyasha looked down at her clothes and quickly turned his head blushing. Miroku smirked at the two and Kagome grabbed the blanket and covered herself up.

Blasts of water surrounded them. Kuro appeared through the wall of crystal water. Inuyasha took out his sword,"Now, you're gonna die!" He charged at him. But Kuro sent a strange giant water ball at him and it consumed him. Inuyasha choked on the water, not being able to breathe.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and she punched the bubble but had no effect. Naori charged at Kuro and clawed at him. He slashed her down the middle cutting her deeply in the shoulder. She gripped her wounded arm as blood dripped down her fingers and onto the stone floor.

Inuyasha pounded the wall that kept him in this watery death bed. He clawed at it, but still nothing. He was slipping into unconciousness and he closed his eyes. He felt numb and his ribs contracted with the lack of oxygen.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed the bubble, but only managed to cut her hand. Inuyasha laid there as life inched away.

Naori clenched her fist,"I will not have my father die!" Demonic energy was surrounding her. Her rage consumed her. Miroku gasped and so did Kagome. It was exactly the same with what happened to Inuyasha.

Naori's fangs grew twice as long and so did her claws. Her eyes showed red like the fires in hell. Her glare was evil enough to kill someone.

"Naori, no!" But it was too late. Naori slashed him down the middle. Blood sprayed in all directions and all over Naori. Kuro tried to escape but Naori grabbed him by the neck and held him up."Didn't think you would get rid of me that easily did ya?" She gave him an evil grin and he begged for his life.

"Please don't kill me, I'll set him loose, look."He pointed towards the bubble which disappeared and left a soaked Inuyasha. Inuyasha spat up the water and stared at Naori.

_What happened to her!  
_

Naori clenched his neck harder,"Not good enough."

Inuyasha had his sense of smell back and knew what happened. Naori had lost control of her demon side and was now a full demon. This had happened to Inuyasha several times.

"T-take the crytsal! Just don't kill me!" The man continued to beg.Naori took the orb and looked at the man. Everyone gasped at what she had just done.

With one quick motion, she had pulled out the man's spinal column and slung the dead corpse aside. Kagome had never seen something so horrifying in her life.

"Naori stop it!"

Naori snapped back to her senses. She stood there soaked in human blood with the bloody orb in her hand. She looked at the others and saw thier terrified faces. She looked down at her claws and saw the skin and guts of a human beneath them. She turned to see the disfigured corpse.

"No,"she gasped,"I couldn't of... I can't of..."She began to back off. She didn't remember what happened. All she knew was that she had the thirst of blood and that was it. She knew that she had caused all this. That she had murdered someone. And she sensed the excitement as he begged for his life, But she stripped it from him. How would her family feel if they saw what she just did?

"Naori." Kagome took a step towards her, but Naori backed off.

Tears streamed down her terrified face,"I'm a monster! I lost control so easily! I'm a monster!" She ran down the steps to escape the scene.

Kagome called after her, but she raced through the trees to escape, but the scene was stuck in her head like it was tattooed in the back of her skull. She jumped in a creek and began to scrub all the blood off, but the scent still stayed. Naori angrily kicked the water and cried her eyes out. After several hours, she was just there. Her body had gone numb and she had no more tears.

She cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha had been watching from the trees. He felt great sadness for her because he knew how it was. The anger, the confusion, the desire, and the realization. It all went in a cycle.

He went to her sleeping body and picked her up to his chest. He told Kagome and Miroku to go to camp earlier and to tell the others not to speak of what happened. He kissed Naori on the forehead,"I know what you are going through, and we're here for you." Inuyasha felt his eyes glisten.

A tear dropped down on Naori's cheek and Inuyasha stared at it. He hadn't cried since he was a boy.

He wiped his face dry and took Naori back to the camp site where Kagome dressed her and put her to bed. Inuyasha slept next to her to make sure that she slept soundly. He watched her as her chest moved in the repeated up and down motion. Mazuki had put the orb in the tablet and returned. She asked no questions about what happened earlier. Inuyasha had the feeling that she already knew what happened. Nobody talked that night. It was just eerie silence as they all drifted off.

A/N: Okay I know, Naori lost control too easily, ut that's all I could come up with. I'm a big fan of Inuyasha, but not as much as DBGT though. Read and Review, and check out my other stories!


	9. The Demon of the Mountain

Chapter Nine- The Demon of the Mountain

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Naori was the last to get up. She stayed in bed for a long time, just listening to the sounds outside. The events of the night before played over and over, yet she did not remember actually killing Kuro. It was just a blank space with the desires for blood and the waves of anger and confusion. She felt ashamed of herself for letting her demon loose so easily. It took almost nothing for her to be a blood thirsty monster, and what if it happened again? What would she do?

Inuyasha walked in and saw that Naori's eyes were open,"You're awake." Naori didn't move or even look at him. She felt like she didn't deserve to be with him."We're about to leave so you might want to go take a bath with the other girls." Naori hesitantly got up and walked outside.

Mazuki was holding a bucket with rags and when she spotted Naori she smiled and called out,"Sango and Kagome are already in. I decided to wait for you." Naori just nodded to her and they made thier way to the hot springs.

"Naori, you're up,"said Kagome when they walked up to them.

"Come on in, the water's great,"said Sango. They stripped to thier birthday suits and climbed in. Naori scrubbed her body down while Kagome got her back.

She knew why they were so nice to her. They didn't want to talk about what happened, and Naori was glad. They climbed out and dried off and put on thier clothes on, this time Kagome was in her school uniform. Inuyasha put out the fire that cooked thier breakfast.

"There's a village a few miles ahead, we could stop there,"he suggested.

"Sounds good to me,"said Miroku. They walked along the road when they saw a man on a horse charge down the road, coming towards them.

"What's he running from?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well lets see," Miroku jumped infront of the horse's path causing him to stop,"My kind sir, can you tell me what it is you are running from?"

"I'm not running from anything, I'm the lord's personal messanger and he has a reward for anybody who can destroy the demon terrorizing our village." The man stared at them all, mostly Inuyasha.

"A demon?" Miroku stepped closer to him,"What demon are you talking about?"

"The mountain demon. He demands awoman every night to see which one will be best for his bride."

"His bride?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but he has rejected all of our offerings saying the women weren't good enough for him."

_Maybe he's yoai. _Thought Naori.

"You mean you actually gave the demon the village women!" Mazuki said angrily.

"We had no choice, but now he has rejected all of them and he plans to destroy our village, so the lord has sent me to find someone to stop the demon."

"So in other words, he sent you to find more women in the nieghboring villages."Miroku eyed him.

"Uh. . . "

"Don't worry, we'll end that demon and he won't be asking for anymore women."said Mazuki giving him the thumbs up sign.

"You mean you guys can destroy the demon?" The man eyed them all closely.

"Why yes we can,"Miroku crossed infront of her,"What kind of reward are we talking about?"

"You destroy the demon, and then you get your reward,"said the man.

"Fine by me, lead the way."Miroku did a curteous bow.

* * *

"Are you sure monk that you and your comrads can destroy the demon?"asked the lord. He was very old with long grey hair and looked like one good scare would kill him. He seemed to be weathering before thier eyes.

"Why yes we can, we have fought many demons before and Sango and Mazuki here are fully trained demon slayers."said Miroku.

"I see, the demon lives in the tallest mountain. Everyday he comes down at night to see the woman and pick his bride. You can destroy him tomarrow when he comes down. For tonight, you may sleep here and dine with us as our guests."

Miroku bowed his head,"I thank you my lord." The lord's servents showed them to thier rooms and served them the most delicious foods they had in a long time.

"I wonder why the demon would want a human bride."Sango asked Miroku.

"He must be the only one of his kind or is very lonely and weak since he can't seem to get a demon female."he answered.

"Well, tomarrow you guys will take it down and they won't have to worry about it no more,"said Naori. Mazuki blinked at her. Usually she said 'we' in stead of 'you' because she loved to fight demons.

"Yeah, we'll slay the demon and gather the rest of the crystals and return to our own time and Mazuki, Kenta, and Naori can be with the future us,"said Shippo.

"What do you mean we? You never fight demons, you're always chicken out and runaway,"said Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm only a kid ya know!"He shot back.

"Yeah, so is Mazuki and Naori and they fight demons all the time. Admit it, you will always be a big chicken,"Inuyasha and Shippo glared at eachother.

"Actually, Shippo fights with us too. He trains Naori when Inuyasha can't. He's actually very brave and strong and a great fighter,"said Kenta,"He also watches out for me and calls me his little buddy."

"See! Told ya!"Shippo laughed in Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha punched him in the head."Ow, that hurt!"

"Inuyasha,sit!"

"Oof! Damn!"

They were all asleep in thier rooms except for Mazuki. She kept thinking about what Naori said. Was she not going to fight the demon? Is it because of what happened to her with Kuro? Mazuki got up and walked along the village. The sound of a Japanese lute filled the village.

"Who's that playing?" She followed the sound into the forest. She thought it might be a trap, so she got her boomerang and entered the forest.

She followed the heavenly sound to tall tree where Naori was playing the lute.Mazuki stepped up,"I didn't know you could play."

Naori set it down,"I'm just learning. When I have a lot on my mind, I use music to deal with it."  
"It sounded beautiful, please play some more."

Naori smiled and continued to pluck the strings of the lute, giving off a vibrating sound. Mazuki sat down and listened to it. Naori sang one of the songs that she remembered her mother would sing. It was a song from her time, so Mazuki would have never heard of it. She sang the TLC song Unpretty. Mazuki thought it was beautiful.

"That's a wonderful song, even though I barely understood it, but I think I got the message. Why did you choose to sing that one?"Mazuki asked her.

"I used to get very upset about me being a hanyou so my mother would sing me that song to make me feel better. It's really hard being stuck in a society that you don't belong in, but you have no where to go, like you have no place where you belong." She jumped down from the tree and sat next to Mazuki. Mazuki had always been the kind of person who would listen and you would find yourself spilling your heart out of all your secrets."My dad told me that the same thing happened to him and that he thought he didn't have a place, but he then realized he had a place, he was just the only one in it. And now he shares it with me"

"I never knew that being a half demon would be so hard."Mazuki wasn't sure what to say.

"It's no big deal. I'm proud of my heritage, the demon and human side. Dad told me to be myself and if the others don't like it thenwhy should I give a damn. I keep those words in mind all the time. They help guide me through my moments."

"Moments?"

"Yeah, like when somebody calls me a half breed I think about that and I ignore it, but sometimes it's hard to ignore."

"I know somewhat of how you feel. People wouldn't respect me because I was a female demon slayer and they took me as a joke. They said I wasn't feminin enough and that I wasn't fit to be anyone's wife. Of course the same things happened with my mom and she's happily married and has two children. My dad always taught me to fight for what you beleive in, and to not be afraid to get a reward out of it"

Naori giggled. It was just like Miroku to teach Mazuki how to smuggle items for money and take rewards from villages. Naori stood up,"We should head back if we're going to slay that demon." Mazuki nodded and they walked back.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to it monk?" the lord asked once again. Sango was in her armor and so was Mazuki. Inuyasha sat on the floor and continued to eat the rice they were served and Kagome was packing arrows and checking her bow.

"Yes, when does the demon usually come?"asked Miroku.

"He comes unexpectantly, to catch us off guard."

"I see, well alert us when he is spotted."

"Yes I will." The lord bowed himself out.

Miroku sat down and took a sip of the drink on the table. Kenta sniffed the bottle and his face twisted in disgust,"It smells bad."

Naori sniffed the bottle,"It's sake."

Sango grabbed the bottle andstuck it under the monk's nose,"What are you doing drinking sake?"

He rubbed the back of his neck,"They just served it, I guess to numb our bodies so we won't feel any pain."

"The only thing this does is numb your brain. You'll be too drunk to fight."She poured the bottle out on the back steps. Kagome sighed through her nose. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What's wrong?"he walked over to her. She was taking out all the things in her bag.

"That storm that Kuro caused ruined all my stuff."She sighed as she put her damp math book back in.

"That's it?"Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean that's it! Everything is ruined! How am I suppose to go to school when I have a soggy pile of garbage for a math book! My mom will have to pay for another one!"

"Whatever." He got up and ate the rest of the food on the table. After awhile, the sky turned to the evening orange. Inuyasha felt the hair on his back stand up,"Feel that?"

"Demonic aura,"said Miroku,"He's here."

Sango and Mazuki got thier boomerangs and they all walked out into the village square. A lookout came bouncing towards them. The lord stepped out to witness it all. The lookout approached them out of breath,"The demon-"

"We know, we could feel the aura,"Miroku looked past him. The man blinked and quickly left.

Naori heard the lord say,"They must be better than I thought"

The sound of giant pounding feet filled the village. People sought protection in thier huts. The trees seperated to allow something large to pass through, and it was large. The demon was around thirty feet and was very fat. He was nothing more than a large piece of fat with huge eyes and a wide smile filled with rows of sharp teeth.

"That's the demon?"Naori looked at the lord and rolled her eyes.

"Have you decided on a bride for me yet?" asked the demon in a booming voice.

"We're here to cut you down, fat ass!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga at him and made contact, but it went right through him,"What the"  
Mazuki sent her hiraikotsu at him and the boomerang went through and she caught it.

The demon laughed,"You cannot defeat me."

"It's an illusion, that's not the real demon!"Miroku sent out his sacred sutras and sent them at the demon. This time they stuck and the demon yelled in pain. Its' skin was boiling and it was melting back to it's regular size. What was left was a green toad demon that went up to Inuyasha's knee.

"This is the demon that demanded all those women?" He stepped on it and the demon struggled and he finally killed it by snapping the back with his foot. The villagers cheered and praised them.

Naori blinked,"But we didn't do anything."

Mazuki slapped her on the back,"Who cares, more free food!" They were invited to a dinner party where they were served with delicious food and drinks and had the entertainment of female dancers. Miroku payed them close attention and Sango shot glares at him when no one was looking. After a long night they returned to thier previous rooms and changed for the night. Naori thought she wouldn't get much sleep since she didn't use any energy to fight at all, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was sawing logs.

The village paid Miroku and left him with gifts of clay pottery, which they planned to sell in the next village. They walked through the morning mist to a river where Inuyasha and Miroku fished and caught them lunch. The fish fried over the fire until it was tender enough to eat. Inuyasha practically ate his raw. Naori, Mazuki, Kenta, and Shippo were playing in the river while the others watched and talked.

When they went farther down the river, the crystals around thier neck dimly glowed.

"A crystal is nearby!"gasped Naori. The others looked up at them. She turned her head to see a horse drawn carriage,"It's in there."

A/N: Okay, this story had absolutely nothing to do with it, but I just liked the way Mazuki says "Who cares, more free food!" She acts alot like Miroku, without the perversion. Review for moi!


	10. The Temptress and the Fire Crystal

Chapter Ten-The Temptress and the Fire Crystal

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised. **This is one of those chapters!**

"You mean the crystal is in there?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's where the crystal is pointing to,"said Naori. She looked back at the carriage.

"Well lets go and get it,"Inuyasha was just about to jump off towards the carriage, but Miroku grabbed his arm.

"We can't just crash in there and take the crystal, we'll follow it till they get to thier destination,"said Miroku sternly. Inuyasha growled but didn't move towards the carriage.

They stayed in the wooded areas and followed the carriage. Naori couldn't smell the scent of demons so a human must have it. The carriage entered the village they just left. The gang peeked out from between the trees. A beautiful woman stepped out of the carriage and was greeted by the lord.

"Ah, my daughter, you have returned from your journey,"he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, father, how was things here?"she had long black hair and had royalty robes on so they knew she was a princess.

"We had some demon exterminators vanquish a demon out of our village,"said the lord. The princess gasped.

"A demon? Are you sure they killed it?"She cupped her mouth with her hands.

"Oh yes, the demon was no match compare to them." The lord smiled.

"I wish to speak with the heroes who protected my village."

"I'm sorry to say this, but they left this morning."

"That's too bad." One of the men from the carriage came out holding a grand staff with an orange orb on it. He approached the princess.

"Princess Taiyo, your staff." he bowed down and handed it to her.

"That looks like the Fire Crystal,"whispered Naori. The lord, the princess, and the guards entered the castle.

"I shall speak with the princess to see about what we can do to get it,"Miroku got up to leave, but Sango grabbed him.

"I'm coming too monk,"She got up and heard him do a sigh of disapointment. _Lecherous monk.

* * *

_

Sango and Miroku sat infront of the lord and his guards. They didn't see the princess and thought she was in her room.

"You mean the gem on my daughters staff is posessed by dark energy?" The lord asked with surprise. They couldn't tell the lord the whole story so they came up with this one.

"Yes, the energy will attract more demons to it and put your daughter in danger,"said Miroku pretending to act very seriously.

"I'm glad you came back, I shall summon her right away and you and the others may stay another night. Shall I show you where to go?"

"No thanks, we know where everything is, we'll just get our friends,"said Sango.

"I shall send the princess your way when she returns." They got up and bowed to the lord.

* * *

"So here we are again for the third night,"said Inuyasha,"Where is that damn princess anyway?" Everyone could tell he was getting restless.

"The lord said she will be here tonight,"said Miroku. The servents came in with trays of food and poured them tea.

Mazuki and Naori walked along the village when they accidently bumped into a boy that was with three larger boys.The boy turned around and shot Naori an evil glare. His eyes moved to her ears,"Filthy half breed."

Naori clenched her fist, but Mazuki approached him,"Why don't you show a little respect?"

"To what, a half breed and a girl?"he laughed and Mazuki growled in anger. "You should be more careful around men because you don't know how they could punish a weak little gi-Oolf!"Mazuki had enough and punched him in the gut. The boy's buddies gasped. "Get them!"

Naori and Mazuki flipped over them and stuck thier tongue out. The boys ran at them, but Naori tripped them. Mazuki and Naori ran back to the castle so they wouldn't get in trouble. They went in through the back and came in laughing thier heads off.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, just something that happened in the village."said Naori who tried to stop laughing. They just blinked at the pair.

The morning turned to the afternoon and still the princess didn't show up."I bet she ran off with it,"said Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha don't jump to conclusions,"said Kagome trying to make sure he wouldn't want to run off after it.

"Feh, I just want to hurry up and get the hell out of this village."He crossed his arms in the sleeves of his kimono.

The kids grew tired so they decided to go to bed, except for Sango and Miroku who stayed in the dining hall to wait for the princess. An hour passed and the door slid open and the princess came in, but she did not have her staff."You wanted to see me monk"

Miroku looked at Sango and saw that she fell asleep, so he would have to do this on his own,"Yes, the gem on your staff holds dark energy that will attract stronger demons to it. It is best if I take it off your hands"

She sat down next to him," You know monk that story sounds like a tale, but since you were the one who saved my village from a demon, I guess I can trust you. Thank you for telling me, if you'll follow me to my room, I'll show you where it is."

They got up and he followed her to the room at the far end of the castle. She opened the door and allowed him in. The staff was propped up against the wall. She closed the door,"How can I ever repay you"

"Just knowing I helped protect this village is thanks enough,"He turned to look at her and noticed a glint in her eye. He knew of that glint only too well.

"Can I offer you a drink monk?"She pointed to the sake on the tea table. Without an answer she sat down and poured them some in the sake dish.

"Thank you,"he sat down infront of her and took a sip of the liquid that warmed his throat.

"Are you sure there isn't any way that I can thank you?" She gave a sly smirk and slid the table aside. Miroku watched her as she inched closer. Her robes slipped off showing him cleavage of her breasts."Oops, silly me." She crawled on top of him and pulled down the front of his robes to his open chest.

"Princess, what are you doing?"Miroku moved back but the princess was right on top of him, and he was afraid that if he pushed her back, she wouldn't allow him to have the crystal.

"I'm just repaying you for helping my village in need,"she kissed his neck, but he finally pushed her back.

"I'm sorry but I'm not like that,"he sat up with his robes still open. _Man and they thought I was bad._

"Oh,c'mon, sink into your desires, you know you want to,"her robes slipped down farther exposing her breasts fully.

"No, you see, I, uh, I have a woman."He told the first thought that came to mind.

She blinked with the look of disapointment on her face,"Oh, really? Who?"

"Sango, that woman there in the other room,"Miroku knew the woman wouldn't try anything if she thought his woman was here.

"I see," she crossed the room and tossed him the staff,"I was going to sell it anyway."

Miroku bowed and left the room to the dining hall where Sango was sleeping, or had been sleeping. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the most loathing face of Sango he had ever seen. "S-Sango! When did you wake up!"Miroku stammered already realizing the oddness of the scene. Him holding the staff with his shirt open and his cheeks pink with sake,"Sango it's not what it looks like!"

She shook her angry head as her eyes filled with tears,"How could you? How could you do that!"

"Nothing happened, I swear, she came on to me. I pushed her back!" He told her the story about her trying to seduce him.

"And you actually think I'm stupid enough to beleive that! If she did seduce you, then why did you let her open your robes! You allowed her to, you son of a bitch!"She hissed at him while hot tears leaked from her eyes. She put her hand up and slapped him across the face. He was use to being slapped by Sango, but she hit him so hard that he staggered and his whole head was aching and throbbing.

"Sango, I promise that I did nothing and niether did she,"he pleaded. The side of his face had her hand mark.

"Oh, bull shit! I know you, you'll do anything if it'll put you in a woman's bed you hentai!" Sango pushed him and he allowed her to.

"Sango, I would never do that to you,"he grabbed her arms and pulled her to face him,"Nothing happened, I swear. I would never think of hurting you."He hugged her against his chest,"I love you Sango."

She gasped at his words. The words she had been dying to hear and say, but was too frightened to. Then she cried into his chest,"I was jealous. She was so beautiful and she was very feminin and I thought you would like her more than me."

"What did I tell you about thinking you're not beautiful. You are the most precious woman I know."He kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Miroku,"She looked up at him and they met in a wet and passionate kiss. He carried her to his room and kissed down her neck. She moaned with pleasure and giggled when he licked her tickle spots. He pushed down the shoulders of her robes, exposing her breasts. He nibbled on her left nipple and left a trail of white kisses to the right and nibbled on that one too. She massaged his scalp with her finger tips.

He took off the rest of his robes and pulled off her skirt. they were completely naked and he was on top. Sango massaged his manhood and he tossed his head back in pleasure. His manhood was erected and he grabbed her hand and pinned her down.

He licked her belly button and moved up to her breasts once again. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist and he messaged her breasts. With one motion he entered her. She groaned in pain and pleasure and tears rolled down her face and he thrusted harder into her. She gripped the sides of the blanket as they both climaxed. Sango arched her back and took in deep breaths. He also was gasping for oxygen. He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He took his manhood out of her and held her to him. The dawn seeped through, but they fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Naori could smell sex in the air and looked at eachother and laughed. Shippo could smell it too, but he didn't know what it was.  
Kagome approached them,"Shippo, how about you and Kenta go play." The kitsune and the boy left,"What was so funny?"

"Miroku and Sango mated last night,"said Inuyasha.

"Really!" She smiled,"That's wonderful! But we better not mention it or talk about it."

They all nodded.

A/N: See lemon scene. A lot of people thought that I didn't write that stuff. Ye don't know me very well do ye? Teehee, I have such a sick mind. Review please! I'll even take flames.


	11. Mazuki and the Cured Book part one

Chapter Eleven- Mazuki and the Cursed Book (part one)

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

"Ready?" Mazuki asked. Naori nodded,"One, two, three!" They pulled the orb out of the staff's grip and found themselves back in the darkness. They were greeted by Adeth.

"I'm surprised how fast you guys are recovering them, I thank you,"She did a friendly bow and her wings spread out and fluttered slightly. Naori put the orb in the Fire spot on the tablet.

"Now we just need to get the Spirit Crystal and everything will be back to normal,"She put a hand on the glass that contained her mother. Kagome stared at the future her in the glass.

"C'mon, we should get going so we can find that last crystal,"She said and they were back on Earth.

* * *

It had been three days since they left the village, and they were at another village that was holding a festival. Sango, Kagome, Naori, and Mazuki were all wearing colorful yukatas and had thier hair up in fancy ways and looked stunning. They walked along and danced to the music played by wooden flutes and drums. Sango won them all fan's for beating someone in arm wrestling. Naori and Mazuki went ahead to see the street dancers. When they were going back to the others, an old woman called out to them.

"Young ladies! Over here!" Naori and Mazuki turned to see who it was. She was very small but was jumping on the balls of her feet. She had a pointed nose and small black eyes and wore a dirty uniform.

They moved over to her,"What is it old woman?" She pointed to a wooden wall with three red circles painted on it.

"Shoot an arrow and hit all three marks and you win a prize! C'mon, give it a shot!" She handed Mazuki a bow and a carrier filled with arrows.

"I'm not very good with archery, but I guess I'll try." She pulled the string back, but it broke the bow in half,"Oops, sorry." The woman handed her another bow. This time she was more careful and shot the arrow but it landed on the ground. She drew another arrow and hit bounced off the wall."Drat! Naori, you try, your mother's good with a bow."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am." She took the bow and shot the arrow, which busted one of the paper lanterns and almost caught the poor old woman on fire if they didn't put it out."I'm so sorry"

"That's okay deary, try again." Naori pulled back the string and this time it hit the wall, but no where near the targets."Third times a charm!"

Again Naori didn't make it. It landed in a pot of stew in the next stand.  
"Looks like we didn't make it,"They were about to leave when the old woman called out to them again.

"Wait, I like you girls, so I'm gonna give you your prize anyway."

"But we didn't win, we couldn't hit the target once,"said Mazuki.

"Oh, I don't care, have it anyway,"she reached inside her robes and pulled out a red dusty book,"It came from across the sea." She handed it to Naori.

Naori stared at it and gave it to Mazuki,"I'm not a book person." They walked off and got some sushi and sat down and ate.

"Did that old woman seem strange to you?" Mazuki asked.

Naori swallowed,"Yeah, she was pretty wierd. I wonder why she was so anxious to get rid of the book?"Naori took another bite of the eel.

"I dunno." Mazuki took out the book and saw that all the pages were blank,"That old hag tricked us! There are no words!"

"Oh great, we got swindled. Lets go see her about it."Naori finished off her plate and they walked over to the old woman's stand, which was now empty."Great, she left us with a stupid book."

"I'm still wondering why she wanted to get rid of it in such a hurry,"Mazuki flipped through the blank pages.

"I say chuck it,"suggested Naori, but Mazuki put it back in her yukata.

* * *

It was night time and Naori and Kenta were asleep. Mazuki flipped through the pages of the mysterious book. All the pages were still blank and useless and she thought of doing what Naori suggested and just throwing it away, but she felt like something was connected to it, but what was it? She took out a brush and ink and made a little spot on one of the pages. The dot dried quickly and did nothing out of the ordinary. Mazuki wrote her name and it still did nothing, so she gave up and closed the book and rolled over to sleep.

The next morning, Mazuki was once again flipping through the pages.

"Are you still looking at that stupid thing?" Naori sat next to her.

"I'm just wondering what it's for. Tonight's the last night of the festival and I'm gonna ask that woman what it's for."Mazuki tossed the book aside.

"It could be a diary."

Mazuki blinked at her,"What's a diary?"

"It's a book that you write all your secrets in and all your memories and it's just for you or whoever you want to share it with. That might be why there are blank pages."

"That does sound like it. I guess I have a diary now."

They got changed for the third and last day of the festival. Mazuki pocketed the book, while Kagome braided Naori's hair in a cute bun. They walked along the street eating shishkabob and rice cakes. Mazuki looked around for the old woman, but didn't find her until the paper lamps were lit.

"Excuse me, old woman."Mazuki ran up to her,"Yesterday you gave me this book, but there are no words. Tell me why."

The woman studied her moving her head up and down,"Oh yes, I remember you. Yes, the book do you like it?"

"I don't know what to do with it."Mazuki took it out.

"Well you read it dear."The old woman did a kind smile.

"But there are no-"Mazuki stopped because when she opened the book. There was indeed a story. All the pages were filled with words to some story. Mazuki felt hightly embarrased."I must have been too sleepy." _Wait, but I wrote my name in it. Why didn't these words show up before?_

She lost track when Naori came up with some firecrackers and they exploded. They met with the rest of the gang and watched the end of the festival fireworks. Inuyasha and Naori had to cover thier eats from the sound, but enjoyed the beautiful fires in the sky. After the festival they headed back to one of the huts where guests stay during the festival. They changed and said goodnight to the others and split into thier rooms. Mazuki, Naori, and Kenta went to thiers.

Mazuki opened the book and read the beginning of the story:

_I was floating down the river when I saw some kids play near the edge. The waters were choppy so I warned the kids not to get in to far. But they bent down and I watched as one of the little boys fell in. Quickly I dove in fighting the current and reaching the boy. I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and tossed him to the shore. The other boys helped pull him up and I grabbed on a vine and they helped me up. They thanked me and left.  
_

Mazuki had only read a little bit, but she felt tired and set the book down and fell asleep.

* * *

Naori shook Mazuki awake,"Wake up, we're about to leave." Mazuki yawned and rubbed her eyes. She got up and changed out of her night clothes and into her kimono. She grabbed her boomerang and the book and stepped outside.

"Okay, I'm ready now."Mazuki said to them. They left the village and continued down the dirt road. They walked several miles and decided to stop to rest. It was around noon and Shippo and Kenta were playing with the tops. Kagome was sun bathing and Miroku and Sango were talking. They had become closer since the incident; the others pretended not to notice. Inuyasha and Naori were wrestling and he was currently sitting on her. Mazuki saw nothing else to do so she took out the book. She read:

_I walked through the village in need of new clothes. The river had soaked mine and they were already torn. I payed for the haori and went back on my way through the forest, following the flow of the river. When I was about to rest, I was attacked by bat demons. I took out my sword and defended myself. Soon, I used my spiritual powers to fight them and they retreated. I was left badly injured and needed to heal so I started a fire and made me something to eat. I rubbed the medicinal herbs all over my wounds. I was afraid that other demons would smell human blood and come after it, like the way a predator does to it's prey, wait till it's hurt._

"What are you reading, Mazuki?" She looked up to see Sango in front of her.

"It's a book that some woman gave to me,"Mazuki closed it.

"Did you win it?"

"That's the wierd part, I lost the game but she gave it to us anyway."

"Us?"

"Me and Naori." Mazuki got up and dusted off the front of her robes.

"C'mon, let's get going before it gets too late,"said Inuyasha.

They walked down the path they were taking. After a few miles, Mazuki was lagging behind. Her hiraikotsu seemed to be heavier than usual and even though it was large, she could usually carry it with ease. She fixed the strap trying to make it more comfortable.

"C'mon Mazuki, or we'll just leave ya there."called out Inuyasha.

Mazuki picked up the pace. She felt oddly tired and she started to pant even though they were only walking and the temperature was just right. Naori noticed her and walked next to her.

"I can carry your boomerang for ya,"Naori offered. Mazuki was too tired to say no, so she undid the strap and Naori put it on her back. The lift of the heavy load made things better and they caught up with the others.

After an hour, Mazuki was pouring sweat and needed to stop to catch a breather."What's wrong with you today?" Inuyasha asked,"Are you sick?"

Mazuki shook her head,"I'm just tired."

"Inuyasha, lets set up camp early today,"said Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but they did set up camp. They gathered wood for the fire that they would make later in the night. Mazuki and Naori went exploring and came back early because Mazuki was too exhausted. Kagome took out a thermometer from her first aid kit.

"Put the stick end under your tongue and hold it there." Mazuki did so and after three minutes it beeped and Kagome checked it."Ninety- eight point six, She's perfectly fine."

"I told you I wasn't sick, I just need to rest, we walk all the time."That wasn't entirely true. They spent a good two weeks in villages.

"Well, you go and get some rest and we'll cook dinner and have it ready for you when you wake up,"Sango said. Mazuki went into the forest to get some peace and quiet and fell asleep.

"I'm worried about her, she does seem pale,"Kagome said to Sango.

"Are you sure she isn't running a fever?" Sango asked her.

"I'm positive, she had the normal temperature level." Kagome and

Sango looked back at the woods where they saw Mazuki fall over in her sleep. Kagome put her in her sleeping bag. Sango sat next to her and wiped the hair from her face. Kenta fell asleep and so they all settled down.

Mazuki woke up later and she tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't come. She decided to read herself asleep. She took out the book and read where she left off:  
_It's very difficult to wrap yourself in bandages, especially your back, but I pulled it off. It didn't look neat, but it would have to do. Since there were demons in the forest, I decided to seek shelter in one of the villages. I grabbed a long stick and used it as a cane to help me walk. After two hours, I had the sight of a village in the valley. And it was very lucky that it was so close because I had the feeling something was watching me from inside the forest.  
_

Mazuki dropped the book on her chest and passed out.

A/N: Dund dund Daaaa! Looks like Mazuki is in trouble! I think the next lemon scene is coming up soon, so if you want you can skip that chapter. Well, tell me what you think!


	12. Mazuki and the Cursed Book part two

Chapter Twelve- Mazuki and the Cursed Book(part two)

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Mazuki felt someone was carrying her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw blue robes of Miroku's. He was carrying her on his back,"Did I over sleep?"She asked embarrassed.

Miroku smiled,"We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. You were asleep for three days."

"What!"

"I'm just kidding, we decided not to wake you." He smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out.

She hopped down and walked beside them. Naori was infront of her with Shippo on her shoulder and Kagome and Sango were behind her. She kept wiping sweat off her forehead, even though it wasn't very hot. She also had to stop for a breather twice. Why am I so tired? They walked a few more yards and she just stopped.

"Is something wrong, Mazuki?"Naori asked. Mazuki put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She was extremely dizzy and her eyesight was getting foggy.

"I need to rest, I'm getting dizzy,"she sat down. Sango sat next to her.

"The next village is only a few miles up ahead, can't you keep walking till then?" asked Inuyasha, he crossed his arms and was getting impatient.

"Inuyasha, she just needs to rest,"said Kagome.

"Feh, why is she so tired anyway?"

Mazuki took a deep. That's what they were all thinking. Why was she so tired? She was always full of energy, but now she can't walk two feet without taking a rest.

"Inuyasha's right, I'll continue until we get to the next village,"Mazuki slowly got up.

"Are you sure?"Naori asked. Mazuki nodded and they continued.  
Mazuki felt real tired, but didn't let it show. When she felt she was lagging behind, she would pick up the pace. She made sure that people didn't see pant, so she took steady breaths through her nose. Her eyesight was slipping out of focus and once everything was black until she blinked the color back in. Miroku and the others looked back at her, but she didn't make eye contact. They had walked two miles, and Mazuki couldn't take it. She was exhausted and collapsed on the dirt road.

"Mazuki!" Sango rushed to her side and saw that she had passed out,"I knew we shouldn't have done this." Miroku picked her up.

"We'll carry her to the next village, I'm sure they'll give us a room,"They began to walk towards the village. Naori noticed something fall out of Mazuki's kimono and she went to retrieve it. It was the book. She flipped through the pages and saw that they had words on them. _But they didn't have words before. Wait, all this happened after she got the book. Could this book be the problem? If so, no wonder the old woman wanted to get rid of it._ She gasped. _What if she wasn't old at all! What if this book drained you out of energy and youth! I've got to show Miroku!  
_

"Hey, Naori! Hurry up!"Inuyasha called. They were several feet ahead. She pocketed the book and caught up with them.

* * *

An old couple allowed them to stay in the storage shed and even got them food. Mazuki was still sleeping and Inuyasha, Sango, and the others went to get some herbs to help her. Naori and Miroku were by her side. She saw that this was the perfect time to show him.

"Master Miroku, I think I have an idea why Mazuki's so tired,"She said.

"What is it?"he asked puzzled. She took out the book and handed it to him.

"An old woman gave it to us. She seemed that she really needed to get rid of it. Well when we got it, there were no words."

"There's words now,"he said as he flipped through the pages.

"But there weren't words before, I saw the blank pages and I've seen Mazuki read everytime she lays down for bed. I think that book might be possesed."  
"I'm sure it's just a book, but I will see if there is anything wrong happening, just don't jump to conclusions". Naori nodded. She knew that he didn't beleive her and wouldn't give the book a second thought. But he's dealt with things that were possesed before, why should this be different? Well if he wasn't going to do anything, she was.

The others returned and Mazuki woke up short after. They gave her some herbal tea and some concoction to help with dizziness.  
Naori watched Mazuki with a close eye. She laughed and talked like she was normal, but Naori saw she was pale and at times her heart rate would go up. Naori was the first to fall asleep, even though she tried very hard to stay up.

Mazuki lit a candle and looked for her book. She got up and looked around, but didn't see it anywhere. She shook Naori awake,"Pst, Naori, have you seen my book?" she whispered in her ear.

"Um..."Naori wasn't sure what to tell her. If she said no then Mazuki will be mad if she finds out that she does have it. But if she said yes, she would want to read it and that will make her more sick. She just had to tell her what she thought,"Yeah, I have it, but I don't think you should read it."

Mazuki blinked,"Why not?"

"Because I think the book is draining you of energy. You should just throw it away."

"I'm fine now, there's nothing wrong with the book so let me have it please,"she stuck out her hand. Naori still didn't hand it to her.

"Don't you think it's odd that the old woman wanted to get rid of it so badly? And what's this book about?"

"Some person going on adventures. Now give me my book."

"What's the person's name?"

"It doesn't say, Naori what has gotten into you? Give me my book"

Naori pulled the book out of her kimono and Mazuki snatched it.

"Thank you,"she crossed to her side and read the book in the candle light.

"I warn you though, that's no ordinary book."

"Naori, you always had a wild imagination." Naori rolled over and Mazuki flipped to her page. Naori bit her lip, _She's worse than my Mom!_

_As I walked into the village, I was surprised to see the bodies of several demons. I asked one of the village men what happened and he told me that they were demon hunters, or people who hunt demons for a living. I worked in the feilds and they payed me in food and shelter. I stayed in that village for three days and then I set off to continue my journey. I crossed the mountain pass with great difficulty because I was not used to mountain areas. But I had managed to cross them and I sat up camp.  
_

There were no more words. Mazuki flipped through the pages and the rest were blank. "Weird,"she muttered.She picked up the book again and opened it. She felt like water was passing through her and into the book. Naori was right! Mazuki could almost see the book drain her aura, but she couldn't take her hands away. The book fed on her, sucking her dry. She tried to throw it, but it wouldn't budge like it was glued to her hand. It became too much and she passed out with the book firmly in her hands.

* * *

Naori walked around outside and watched the others get ready. She went to the creek just outside the village and washed her face. When she came back she noticed something was going on. Miroku rushed out of the shed and told Sango something and they all rushed in there. Naori knew something had happened to Mazuki and she ran up to the shed. Inuyasha was standing outside.

"Inuyasha, wants going on in there? What happened?"she asked frantically.

"Mazuki, won't wake up, but she's still alive and normal. We're trying to get her awake,"Naori tried to run inside but Inuyasha grabbed her."There's enough people in there already. they need all the space so they can work."

"It's that damn book! Get rid of the book!"She struggled but he was too strong for her.

"Naori, a book couldn't do that,"said Inuyasha.

"Actually, I think she may be right,"Miroku walked out and he was holding the book but it was torn and ripped cleanly in half."She was clutching this and would not let go. We had to rip it out of her hands. Looks like you were right, Naori."

Inuyasha blinked and looked at Naori. She was staring at Miroku with the look that said,'I told you so'

They decided to stay another night in the village for Mazuki's health. The book had drained her of so much energy that she couldn't get up or even eat. Naori talked with her and Mazuki thanked and said sorry over and over. Mazuki was the last to fall asleep that night. Miroku burned the book to get rid of it. _If the old woman wanted to get rid of it, why didn't she just do that?_ She did a mental shrug and went to sleep.

A/N: I know, this entire story looks like it was made by a four year old. Waaah! I really tried! Waaah:sniff, sniff: tell me what you think.


	13. The Cupids are Coming!

Chapter Thirteen-The Cupids are Coming

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised. **This is one of those chapters!**

Naori and Mazuki finished off thier breakfast and had to wait on Kenta and Shippo before they could play in the river. It had been two days after Mazuki's incident and they were back on the road. They still followed the same dirt road and stopped by several villages, and even got thier weapons sharpened. Finally when the boys were done they ran to the glistening river water.

"Hey, Naori, look at these rocks,"Mazuki was bent over at the glistening rocks below. Naori walked beside her and picked up one of the stones. It was silver blue with water marks on it.

"Wow, they're pretty,"They gathered some of them up but then realized that they couldn't make anything out of them so they skipped them across the river.

"C'mon guys, dinner's ready,"called Kagome. They washed off and went back to the camp site and ate some of Kagome's cooking.

Inuyasha and Miroku built another fire since this night was particularly chilly. Kagome gave everyone sweaters, except Inuyasha and Miroku, they refused them. Kagome showed them some of the constilations of the stars. Naori spotted a shape that looked like a sword. Soon they were all picking out shapes. It wasn't much, but these were one of Kagome's favorite moments. She loved how everyone was thierselves and it was like they didn't have a care in the world. She snuck a glance at Naori who was trying to point out one of the shapes to Inuyasha. At that moment they honestly did look like father and daughter. Naori laughed and so did Inuyasha. It was rare moments that Inuyasha laughed and he looked very young when he did.

"A shooting star, everybody make a wish!"said Naori. Eveyone looked up at the passing ball of light and made a wish. It was when they heard the snores of Kenta and Shippo that they all headed to bed. Mazuki and Naori made sure everyone was asleep and they moved to the edge of the forest and out of ear shot.

"If my parents are together, what about your's?"Mazuki whispered.

"Kagome told me that she has feelings for Inuyasha, so it's just a matter of time before he falls in love with her,"she looked back at them and could tell he was asleep by his breathing.

"I was thinking about what you said before, about what if it was us that brought our families together."

"Yeah?"

"And that got me thinking, what if Sango and Miroku only got together because we showed them what kind of future they had. By them meeting us, we brought them together, so I was thinking that we could do the same thing for Kagome and Inuyasha, you know, just set the mood."

"Sort of like us playing cupid."

"Cupid?"

"It's a folk tale that says some invisible naked baby shoots an arrow at you and you fall in love with the man of your dreams, but it's not real."

"I wish it was, it would make things a lot easier." Mazuki and Naori both giggled.

"But how are we going to get them together?"

"I do have an idea."Mazuki smirked.

"Well let's here it."Naori rested her head in the palms of her hands.They leaned in closer to share the secrets.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were the first to get up and they snuck a kiss, but were spotted by Naori and Mazuki.

"Aww,"Mazuki clasped her hands together and Naori did a kissy face.  
Sango turned away with a little pink in her face and Miroku shook his head. Kagome and the rest soon got up and they saw that thier one chance to have some alone time was cancelled because you never had a minute alone when you travel in packs. They ate breakfast and Mazuki whispered something in Kenta's ear and Kagome could've sworn that he stared at her for awhile. Then Naori said something to Shippo and Inuyasha could make out the words we, they, and rocks. Inuyasha caught Naori's eye and she looked away real quickly.

"We're going down to the wooden bridge to collect rocks,"said Mazuki as they got up.

"Why so far?"Kagome asked.

"That's where the best rocks for skipping are,"said Naori and they hurried off.

"They're up to something, I know it."said Inuyasha looking at thier backs getting smaller until they were gone.

"I wonder what they're planning,"said Miroku.

"Oh they're just children, let them continue with this game,"said Sango.

Naori climbed one of the trees where they could see the campsite. They only hoped that they couldn't spot her in the tree. They didn't look up at her so she climbed down. "Okay, we got to get them to go seperate ways,"said Naori,"Somewhere romantic and where they'll be alone."

"I saw a tunnel, we could try that,"suggested Mazuki.

"Great idea, now Shippo, Kenta, you must keep Sango and Mir-"

"We don't have to worry about them, they've been wanting some time alone."said Mazuki with a smirk.

"Oh, okay, so here's the plan."They all huddled together.

* * *

Kagome was putting all her things back in her bag when Naori and Mazuki came bouncing up,"We found a cave!" They stopped infront of them,"We found a cave! Come with us so we can explore!"

"Why don't you go by yourselves?" grunted Inuyasha.

"Because it's dark and scary and we don't want to go alone,"said Naori who tugged on his sleeve.

"Please?"Mazuki did the lip quiver bit.

Inuyasha blinked,"You're a half demon and a demon slayer." Naori gave him a pouty lip that made her eyes big, cute and pleading. "Whatever, Kagome, you comin'?"Inuyasha looked at the school girl.  
Kagome took a quick glance at Sango and Miroku and picked up her bag.

"So where's this stupid cave?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Just over there,"Mazuki pointed to the dark opening.

"Let's hurry up,"said Inuyasha. They walked to the entrance and Naori gave him a slight push,"What are you doing?"

"You guys go in there and see if it's safe or not,"said Naori in the most innocent voice she could think of.

"Whatever, and you call yourself a demon. Come on Kagome,"he bent his head down and Kagome followed him with her flashlight. Mazuki and Naori snuck a high-five behind thier backs.

"Now, all they have to do is start with simple conversation and-"Naori started.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Kagome came running out, frantically wiping something from her hair.

Inuyasha came out laughing,"Kagome, it was only a spider. You can handle demons but run in fear when you see a spider."

"I saw it jump on me,"she said to him.

"It was no where near you."Inuyasha walked ahead.

"Don't go in that cave, it's filled with nasty bugs,"said Kagome following after Inuyasha. Mazuki and Naori gave eachother the look that said, 'back to the drawing board'

* * *

They walked down a different path this time and were walking in tall grass. Sango and Miroku would have their moments in here where he would rub her backside and she would flirt with him a little. They were desperate for an intamate moment that the rest of the gang was starting to get on thier nerves and never left them alone. Mazuki and Naori were running out of ideas for "plan cupid." They nicknamed it to sound cooler. So far, they had nothing.

"I can smell a human village,"said Inuyasha.

_Great, just what we needed!_ thought Miroku, Sango, Naori, and Mazuki.

They walked to the front gates and Miroku again "sensed" a dark energy and would need to exorcise it at once. And again they were allowed to have rooms and dinner. Miroku and Sango left to bed early and made the best of it. Inuyasha finished the rest of thier meal. Mazuki and Naori left outside.

They walked through the woods. Naori had her hands in her pockets and Mazuki had hers crossed behind her back. They stopped at one of the willow trees.

"Okay, plan A didn't work so it's on to plan B, got any ideas?" Naori asked.

"Well, I did have one in mind,"They huddled together.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside. The night air breezed by and Kagome could feel

the goose bumps on her legs. They were about to walk in when they saw Mazuki and Naori running to something.

"What are they up to?" said Inuyasha raising

an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, they're just kids,"Kagome smiled at them. The sound of fireworks rang in thier ears as they exploded in the air."Who's shooting off fireworks?" Inuyasha shrugged and he was about to go back in until Kagome stopped him."Hey, let's go see them."

"Do we have to?"Inuyasha moaned.

"Come on, it'll be fun,"she grabbed his hand and they walked towards the site.

* * *

Naori and Mazuki were hiding on the other side of the creek and were firing off fireworks. They were blocked off by a wall of hay and grass that they made during the day.

"Are you sure this will work?"Mazuki asked readying one of them.

"Yep, my mom has always been a sucker for fireworks and I know she'll bring Inuyasha,"Naori lit the wick with some flint and it shot into the sky and exploded into little bits of light."Oh, I see them!" Naori peeked through the many tiny holes.

"Are you sure that Inuyasha can't smell us?" Mazuki took out another one.

" I can only smell gunpowder and I'm sure that's all he can smell too,"Naori tried her best to light the wick and finally got it after fifteen minutes."Aw, they're sitting together! I think it's working!"

Mazuki also peered through the grass and hay,"Well it looks like it's going smoothly." She took out another tube and sat it up and Naori lit the wick, only this time Mazuki had it too close to them. The grass wall caught fire and they both screamed and panicked.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the fireworks that came from the otherside of some wierd grass wall. Kagome let her hand slip onto his and they looked at eachother and blushed. Suddenly they heard the screams of little girls and saw the wall catch fire.

"Oh, my god!"Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up and ran through the creek towards them. Inuyasha took off his shirt, which was fire proof, and smacked the fire and saw the figure of two girls. He swooped the frighten females into his shirt and tossed them aside. Kagome retrieved a bucket that was near the creek and filled it up and splashed it at the fire. Inuyasha stomped the rest of it out. He then looked at the two girls.

Huddled together, faces black and upset, Mazuki and Naori looked down at thier feet. Inuyasha gaped at them, it was Kagome who stepped up.

"What were you doing playing with fireworks!"She had huge eyes."You could've gotten seriously hurt and you almost did! How could you do something so stupid without asking us!" Inuyasha was amazed on how she took charge and the two girls feared her."Do you know how terrified I was? You could've burned to death! You better be glad me and Inuyasha were here or who knows what could've happened! Not only that but you could get us kicked out of the village!"

"We're sorry,"They muttered not looking up at her. Inuyasha liked how Kagome was the head of all this, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"You guys are grounded for a week. You cannot go anywhere without an adult for a whole week, got that?" Kagome had one hand on her hips and was shaking her finger at them with the other.

"Yes ma'am,"they muttered again.

"Good, now go wash up and get to bed,"She pointed to the castle and they handed Inuyasha his shirt and walked back.

"Wow, nicely done,"said Inuyasha.

"Everyone always told me I was a natural-born mother,"she smiled at him. He loved those smiles, she looked so alive even in the middle of night. They walked up to the castle together. Sango was coming from the dining hall to get something to drink when she saw Naori and Mazuki with ashened faces. Sango blinked at them.

"Don't ask,"they said together, and they walked to the springs. Sango shrugged her shoulders and went back to bed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside on the back porch of the castle."Man, I can't beleive I grounded them,"Kagome shook her head.

"You did the right thing, they need to know not to mess with stuff like that." Inuyasha sat down next to her,"You sure do have that mother thing down." He was a little surprised about what he said. He never talked about him and Kagome having Naori, Kagome almost thought he forgot.

She smiled,"Thanks, but why do I feel so sad for them."

"Well, when I was over at your house and Souta got in trouble for something and your mom spanked him, I heard her say 'this hurts me more than it hurts you' but he cried when she spanked him. I guess that's what it means," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that certainly is true, I'm not a mother yet and I can barely punish my daughter,"Kagome sighed,"I wonder what kind of mother I'll be."

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder,"I think you'll be a great mom."He smiled at her. That was the face she fell in love with. He didn't have that scowling look and looked happy and careless. Suddenly they leaned in foreward and the edge of thier lips touched. Then they moved closer and Kagome allowed his tongue to slip through. He took in her taste and put his hand behind her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could smell the excitement and desires in her and he liked the smell of it. He then made his way down her neck and nibbled the tender spots. Kagome moaned and giggled.

They walked to the room they were sharing and Kagome took off his undershirt and ran her fingers all over his muscles. He slipped off her shirt and with one quick finger, released the bra. He put her down on the blanket and licked her nipples hard. She moaned with pleasure and he liked that.

She undid the bow on his pants and he took them off and pulled down her skirt. He climbed over her and kissed her once more. She moved her hand down to his organ and started to rub it with the tips of her fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned.

She started to massage it harder and he grabbed her hand,"Not yet,"he whispered.

She did a smirk that a temptress did and he licked the area above her breasts. He pointed his organ at her opening and slowly put it in. He didn't want to hurt her or get to ruff. With another thrust, he was fully in her. She gasped and grabbed the sheets as he stripped away her virginity. He thrust harder into her and could feel that he was about to climax. Kagome arched her back and gasped as she hit her orgasm and shook a little. Inuyasha tossed his head back and closed his eyes as he also orgasmed.They looked at eachother, panting.

"I love you, Kagome,"he gasped.

"I love you too,"she leaned up and kissed him. He was her's and no one else's.

Naori and Mazuki giggled as they passed the bedroom. Even though Mazuki couldn't smell what was going on, the strong aura they produced did. They gave eachother a high five,"Mission accomplished."They said together and went to bed with Shippo and Kenta.

A/N: Okay, I think that was the last lemon, infact I'm positive. Alright, well tell me what you think. Also, if you didn't read this chapter or the lemon part, that's okay becuae it wasn't really that important. My friend can't write stuff like this, she can only say stuff like, "and then she woke up after that fitful night." It's actually kinda funny. Well see ya tommorrow. Or tonight...who knows.


	14. The Spirit Crystal and the Demon

Chapter Fourteen-The Spirit Crystal and the Demon

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Inuyasha woke up completely naked and with Kagome's head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. It took a little while for him to remember what happened and he only hoped that she remembered too. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. They stared at eachother for a second, then Kagome smiled and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Morning Inuyasha,"she said as she got her clothes.

"Morning,"he got his pants and put them on and got up. He could hear Kenta and Shippo running down the hall and Mazuki yelling after them for some reason. They walked out to join the others in breakfast.

Miroku was talking with the lord of the castle and telling him that they were about to leave. The lord left them and Miroku gave Inuyasha a sly smile.

"Sleep well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled at him,"Don't push it, monk!" Miroku only smirked.

Naori and Mazuki returned from the springs and were wrapped in thier bath robes. They giggled a little when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha. They shot the girls a look and the girls quickly went to change. They finished thier meal and were on thier way in search of the last crystal, the Spirit Crystal.

They had walked several miles and were back in the tall grass. Evening was coming and they had barely anything to eat. Finally on a stroke of luck, Inuyasha smelt running water and they hurried off to a stream filled with fish. Inuyasha and Miroku speared some while the others made a fire. The fish sizzled as it cooked and Kenta and Shippo ran off to play. Naori and Mazuki were laughing and talking about some funny memories.

"Hm?"Naori looked towards the woods on the other side of the stream.

"What is it?"Mazuki asked.

"I smell blood,"Naori put down her fish.

"Do you know who's it it?"Mazuki asked in a panic thinking it was her brother's.

"It's nobody we know, and it's human,"Naori stood up,"Lets go see what it is."

"What about the others?"

"They're too busy to notice that we're gone, c'mon." Mazuki and Naori ran into the woods, following Naori's nose. They jumped over tree limbs and roots and finally Naori had to sniff the ground to pick up the scent."This way." They traveled the smell until-

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Mazuki and Naori both fell in a covered hole and landed with an "Oof!"

"Ow, my butt,"Mazuki slowly got up and dusted off the bottom of her kimono,"Where are we?"

"Looks like a tunnel. I can smell human blood everywhere, it's sickening!" Naori covered her nose with her hand. The smell was so strong that even Mazuki could smell the decay. She took out her mask and put it on.Naori looked at her,"Lucky you."

Mazuki shrugged."C'mon, let's see who's behind all this."

* * *

Shippo and Kenta came up to camp when they smelled the fish. They sat down and each took one and munched down. Miroku looked behind them,"Where's Mazuki and Naori?" Shippo and Kenta shrugged and continued eating.Miroku blinked,"Weren't they with you?" They shook thier heads.

Inuyasha stood up,"I smell human blood." The others gasped and Sango grabbed her boomerang.

"Let's find the girls." They followed after Inuyasha who was on thier scents.

* * *

Mazuki had her boomerang right infront of her incase a demon tried to attack, but there wasn't enough room to throw it. They walked down the eerie path and noticed a lot of human skeletons. Naori growled as they walked by.The smell of demon was everywhere and it was mixed with human blood.Suddenly thier crystals were glowing.

"The crystal! It's here!"whispered Mazuki.

"C'mon lets find this demon and get the crystal,"whispered Naori.

"Shouldn't we get the others?"

"If we go back, who knows where the demon will move to or how many victims it had, besides we can take it."

"But this is the Spirit Crystal, we have no idea what kind of powers it gives demons."

"Uh, maybe spiritual powers. Besides we got spiritual powers too, it's in our blood."

"But we never trained with our spiritual powers."

"Then we'll just have to kill it the old fashion way." Naori gripped her fist.

Mazuki rolled her eyes,"Whatever." They continued walking down the tunnel. The tunnel widened as they walked further. Mazuki told Naori that they were probably going towards the nest. The ground was covered in dry blood and Naori grabbed Mazuki's shoulder.

"What?" Mazuki looked back at her.

"I hear voices,listen." They both were quiet, straining thier ears for any sound. Mazuki could also hear it, it was screams and begs from someone.

"Please, I beg you! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Please! NO!" Naori and Mazuki both gasped as the sound of ripping flesh and screams filled the cave.

Thier hearts pounded so hard it hurt against thier ribs. The smell of blood and decaying flesh was too much for Naori and she turned her head to vomit. Mazuki was real close to throwing up too.

"I think we should get the others,"said Naori wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Mazuki nodded and they quietly turned around and began to walk the other way.

"Where do you think you're going?" A female voice that was colder than ice sent chills up thier back. Naori swallowed hard and could feel Mazuki shake. They slowly turned around and met a female with black wings, leather boots, and wore bones as her clothes. She had black eyes that could stop a tiger in it's tracks and carried a bow and arrows.

"You!" Naori gasped,"You sent our parents to the wierd demension! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Naori lunged for the demon. Mazuki screamed and the demon grabbed them both by the neck. They choked as she squeezed the air out of them. Naori sank her claws in the demon's arm. The demon smiled.

"Is that suppose to hurt? I feel no pain. Now, it's time to go to sleep,"she squeezed harder. They couldn't make any noise and thier eyesight was fading. They became light headed and with a final breath, passed out in the hands of the demon that nearly killed thier parents.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others ran through the forest. Suddenly Inuyasha threw his arm out and caused the others to stop at a large opening."That's where thier scents stop."

"They must've followed the smell of human blood, or went to play and fell in,"said Miroku.

Inuyasha clenched his fist,"I smell demon down there too. C'mon, the girls could be in trouble!" Inuyasha jumped in with the others on his tail.

They choked on the smell of decaying flesh and blood. They covered thier mouths and noses and continued on. They passed several skeletons and Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand. Sango grabbed the holder of her hiraikotsu, ready for any attack to come thier way.

"This way, hurry!" They ran flat out. They came to an opening with a room that could fit a high school. On the floor were the bones of humans and animals. On the wall hands and feet chained, were Mazuki and Naori. They had thier eyes closed and the crystal around thier neck was glowing at maximum.

"Mazuki! Naori!" They all ran towards them only to have an arrow miss them only by inches. They all turned around and saw a demon with black wings.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to them!" Inuyasha screamed.

The demon smiled and she swooped down infront of them with a crack of the bones beneath her feet."I call myself Death because I bring death to all who cross my path and the two girls have had thier souls sucked out of them dry." She smiled at the last part and showed a row of pointy, blood stained teeth.

"You're lying!" Sango shouted. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"Oh am I?" She raised her arm and showed them the silvery Spirit Crystal. The crystal glowed and silvery blue figures like ghost came out with black chains wrapped around thier arms, legs, and neck. Sango gasped and Kagome fell to her knees as the souls of Mazuki and Naori sucked back in the crystal.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and slashed at the demon.

Death flew in the air and sent an arrow his way. _She has dark spiritual powers!_ Inuyasha jumped back as the arrow crashed into a skeleton, busting it into pieces.

"Hiraikotsu!"Sango's giant boomerang was flung at the demon at a speed they had never seen before. Death watched the boomerang close in on her and she grabbed it. Everyone gasped and she sent it back at Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku tackled Sango out of the way as her hiraikotsu smashed into the ground.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha slashed the demon with one of his best attacks. The attack crushed Death against the wall. As the smoke cleared, Death stepped down with not a scratch on her. "How can that be!"

"I'm surprised that you even got me at all,"she dusted off her shoulder. There was a huge gash in the wall where she hit."Hm, I know about the whole thing. I know that you guys are from the past and were brought here by those girls and a little boy. I was the one who attacked thier parents and I know all about you."She smiled that mad smile that raised the hair on Inuyasha's neck. "Inuyasha, you're a hanyou just like Naori and you have the Tetsaiga that was forged from your father's fang. You were sealed to a tree by Priestess Kikyo and were discovered fifty years later by Kagome Higurashi." Her eyes followed to Kagome,"Kagome Higurashi, you were born in a different time and get from your era to this era by using the Bone Eaters Well. I also know that you had the Shikon No Tama in you and later destroyed it." Her black eyes landed on Sango,"Sango, the demon slayer, you were the only known female demon slayer in the entire history. You had a younger brother named Kohaku who was killed and you were forced to fight him because he was brained washed by Naraku. You married and had two kids later. All your life you have been taunted because people thought you were unwomanly since you did a man's job. And Miroku, you have a windtunnel in your right hand because of the curse brought down on your grandfather by Naraku. You are a womanizer and marry Sango and of course have two kids. You are a monk in the ways of Buddha"

"Thanks for the pep talk, now prepare to die!" Inuyasha charged and slashed at Death, who again took flight and sent arrows raining down around him. Kagome shot her sacred arrow at her and pierced her right wing.

"Got her!" said Kagome. Death looked at the arrow and glared at Kagome.She ripped the arrow out of her wing and crushed it in her hands.

"You wench, you damaged my perfectly beautiful wing. For that I'll have to kill you." Death swooped down at her and Kagome screamed. Death drew an arrow and shot it at her. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome but he would be too late; he was too far away and the arrow was too fast.

Kagome put up her hands to shield herself and could feel the arrow coming closer. Her spiritual energy shielded her from the arrow. The arrow shattered and Death landed."Oh yes, that's right, you are a priestess or atleast only the reincarnation of one. You are nothing but the shadow of Kikyo." Kagome knew that she was just trying to get under her skin, but it was working. Kagome was real sensitive about the subject of Kikyo. Death took a step towards her with her bow raised, Kagome also rose an arrow.

"Say goodnight bitch!" Kagome and Death let thier arrows fly and they collided in midair and sent the others flying back from the blast. From the dust rose Death and then Kagome, not a scratch on them.

A/N: I know people think that Kagome is my favorite since in this book she kicks some ass, but actually my favorite character in this book is Naori, my fav character in the gang is Sango, and my all time favorite character, who I worship, who I want to be his bitch, who i have a shrine about, SESSHOUMARU! Drool.


	15. Light and Dark

Chapter Fifteen-Light and Dark

"I must admit that you are pretty strong for someone who doesn't have any skills at archery,"Death smiled that smile that sent chills up Kagome's spine.

It was that look that Kikyo would wear and it made Kagome angrier. She needed to get that crystal, but how? She knew that the crystal was somewhere behind her back and under her wings like on a belt or something and sometimes Kagome would catch glimpses of it but Death would move too fast and it would disapear from veiw.

"I'm sick of you and your trash so I'm gonna cut this short!" Inuyasha jumped up,"Wind scar!" The blazing wind energy was sent at Death and it was too strong for her to dodge by flight or run. Kagome had to duck from being pulled into it's mighty winds.

Death growled at him butting in and she grew angry at herself for being so careless and forgetting about the others and only focusing on Kagome. She drew an arrow at aimed at the charging attack and fired. Her arrow was warped with his wind scar and they were clashing.

Kagome gasped,"A spiritual arrow! But that's light energy! How can she master that attack!"

But no one else heard her because they too were caught by amazement as the arrow and the wind scar disentigrated. All the bones on the ground were now dust and was blowing around them and blew off the ground when they stepped up from thier crouching position. Death withdrew another arrow. She couldn't afford for Inuyasha to make another attack so large, so she would have to kill him.

Without even thinking, Kagome drew an arrow quicker than Death and let it fly towards her. Before Death even knew what happened, Kagome's arrow grazed her left hip and blood splattered everywhere. Death watched in amazement as her own blood spilled down her legs and as pain stung her like her veins were on fire and running up and down her spine. Never had anyone ever made her shed blood or feel pain, never had she known what the two were like except for her victims tears, blood shed, begs, pleads, and the delicous smell of fear. But never her own. She was created not to feel pain or even give a drop of blood, so why was her hip bleeding and why was she feeling all these emotions?

She was stuck in her trance just watching as her hip stung and bled into her fingers.Kagome drew another arrow, the arrow that would kill the beast infront of her and return Mazuki and Naori back to normal. The sound of the stretching string reached Death's ears and she took flight and narrowly missing the arrow that was aimed for her chest. Kagome reached for another arrow and positioned it again at the flying beast. This time Kagome aimed for the wings to keep her grounded and to get the crystal. Death saw what her mark was and shot an arrow faster at her. Kagome quickly shot her own arrow to block against the attack. Again the two arrows shattered against thier own forces.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The powerful boomerang was spinning towards Death at great speed that she barely had time to dodge it and she could feel the wind brush against her face, but it passed without leaving a mark.

She smiled at Sango who was bleeding from her shin and wouldn't be able to run very quickly. "Did you actually-" She stopped as she just remembered that Sango's weapon was a boomerang and boomerangs always circle back. The whistling wind pounded her ears, but before she could turn around the Hiraikotsu slashed down her back. She heard the bones on her wings and back snap and tear as the boomerang ripped her wings to shred. Her beautiful, leathery wings were now nothing but broken cartilage and torn skin that littered the floor. Sango smirked as Death fell, granted no more flight.

_Thanks Sango!_ Kagome thought as she took a glance at her demon slayer friend. Sango was limping on her left leg since her right was injured. Kagome would have to protect them, but it was Miroku's gasp that brought her back to her senses. She looked to see that the Spirit Crystal was no longer with the demon, but was lodged between to stalagtites and out of everyone's reach.

Without her wings, Kagome knew that Death couldn't fly, but could she leap like so many other demons? She didn't want to wait to find out. She reached behind her to grab another arrow and heard as Death attempted the same.

"Iron reaver!" Inuyasha's claws striked down at her front, but she bounced back to avoid the attack and then heard the hissing of the spiritual arrow and dodged that too.

Kagome's arrow crashed the wall and shook the entire place and bits from the ceiling fell. Kagome looked up at the crystal. If she aimed carefully, she could dislodge the crystal from the rocks and perhaps get to it before Death could. She pulled back her last arrow and pointed her finger directly over the rocks. She pulled back and-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome back causing them both to fall over and for Inuyasha to land on top of her.

"Inuyasha! What the hell!" Something warm dripped onto her blouse and she saw dark blood covering her that didn't belong to her.Then she saw Inuyasha grip his left shoulder as blood pooled from between his fingers. On the ground were the scratches of a claw attack. Kagome peiced them together and knew that Death had attacked her and Inuyasha had saved her like so many other times."Inuyasha. . ."

"Get out of here! I'll take care of her!" He shoved himself off and pulled her up,"Stay with Sango and Miroku and don't do anything. I can't afford to lose you." He took his blade which was already transformed and walked away from her and towards the demon.

His last comment rang in her head,_ I can't afford to lose you._ Kagome nodded and ran toward her other companions who guarded the girls' bodies.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked as he sat her down next to Sango. Kagome didn't answer, she was too busy watching the two in the center of the room. Inuyasha and Death glared at eachother as they positioned themselves to attack.

"Think you can take me on, half breed?" Death gave him an evil smirk.

"I'm gonna tear you in half!" He hissed at her.

Death snorted and shot at him with her claws out. He blocked her attacks with his sword as the clinks of her claws against his steel echoed through the cave. Inuyasha backed off and slashed at her with Tetsaiga. Death leapt away and Inuyasha charged at her with his sword raised and thrusted towards her gut. She kicked the sword up away from her and kneed him in the chest. He caught her leg and threw her across the room, but she caught herself and slashed at him with her claws. He blocked the attack and scratched at her. She dodged and began to run up the wall and flipped over him. He slashed at her while she ran towards him and she jumped to avoid the blade.

_I've got to hurry this up, but she blocks all my attacks! How can I get the crystal without her getting it!_ Inuyasha thought as he blocked all her claw attacks sent at him. The same thought was on Kagome's and the other's minds, How can we get the crystal?

"Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha slashed downward and Death jumped back and the sword caused a huge crater where it struck the ground. Death's foot collided with Inuyasha's jaw, sending him back."Damn!" He rubbed his jaw and bounced back on his feet,"Lucky shot." He charged at her again and slashed down the middle. She did a back flip to avoid it and clawed at him. He ducked to avoid the blow and slashed at her feet, but did another back flip to avoid it.

"Is that the best you can do?" She said when she landed a few feet infront of him.

"You wish," he hissed as he faced her and they had a staredown.

Death's right hand twitched which caused Inuyasha's eyes to dart to it. Death saw that his attention was at her hand and she swung at him. Inuyasha narrowly blocked it as her claws swung over his head. He gripped his fist and punched at her and she caught it. He then swung down with his sword and she jumped back to avoid it. She charged at him and clawed him down the middle. He gripped his bleeding chest that was clawed by her attack,"Dammit!" He kicked at her, but she grabbed his foot and threw him across the room. He caught himself and thrusted the Tetsaiga at her gut but she dodged it.

_She's too quick, Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance!_ Kagome watched as Inuyasha was having a losing battle. She had to do something and she searched for something frantically in the rubble. Then she spotted it. She never shot her last arrow and it was sticking out of the ground a few feet away. She got up and started to run towards it. She heard the others call after her, but she ignored them and ran to the arrow, thier last hope. She grabbed it and steadied it on her bow and aimed at the stalagtites that the crystal was trapped. She pointed her finger and fired.

Her sacred arrow soared across the ceiling and finally striking the rock and blowing it to bits.

Inuyasha and Death paused thier battle to see what had happened. Thier eyes grew wide as they saw the rock crumble to the ground along with the crystal.

Death slammed Inuyasha into the wall and charged at the falling crystal. "No!" Inuyashe called out.

Kagome dropped her bow and ran towards it. She had to get there before Death did. She jumped into the air and saw that Death had attempted the same. The crystal was falling between them and they reached out to it. Thier finger tips gripped it as they both caught it.

"Give it up, Priestess!" Death hissed at her.

"Fuck you!" Kagome cursed. The blinding white light surrounded them and Kagome gripped the crystal harder to make sure she didn't lose it. She felt Death's finger tips slide off and Kagome held the crystal to her chest as the light took them all away.

A/N: Okay, I know, I give Kagome way too much credit, but I really thought she would be a great Priestess in the future and I guess she starts out now. Also, in the Japanese version Kagome fights a demon and yells "Fuck off!" at it so think of this as the Japanese way. I think Kagome will be a great Priestess after Naori is born. Hmmm, should I make a fic of Naori's birth? Hmmm...


	16. The Smashing Crystal

Chapter Sixteen-The Smashing

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Crystal Kagome held tightly to the crystal. Her eyes were closed and someone was shaking her,"Kagome wake up."

It was Inuyasha. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the same darkness with the invisible light. She blinked as she remembered the earlier events. Sango and Miroku were there also. Sango had Naori and Miroku had Mazuki and they were still unconcious, still souless.

"How can we get thier souls back in them?" Kagome asked standing up. She still held the crystal to her chest and holding it tightly,"Where's the demon?"

"The demon didn't follow us, and I'm not sure how to return thier souls,"said Sango looking down at the hanyou girl.

"Return the crystal to the tablet and they will return to normal,"said the same echoing voice.

Adeth appeareed from the shadows and the tablet with the crystal stalls appeared. They all nodded and Kagome stepped up toward the stone tablet. But a feeling erupted in her that sent chills up her spine. She felt very cold and had the suspicion that something was wrong. She took another step and the feelings grew stronger. Kagome felt like shaking as the dead coldness rushed over her.She stopped and looked at her feet.

"C'mon Kagome, put it where goes and we can get the hell out of here,"said Inuyasha.

She shook her head,"No, I'd be doing the wrong thing, I'm sensing dark energy and it's coming from this place." She took a step back. Inuyasha and the others blinked, they didn't sense anything.

"It's because your nerves are shocked from the earlier battle, you sensed nothing earlier when you returned the other crystals,"Adeth stepped towards her and Kagome backed off.

"Stay away from us! You want the crystals for power, but you couldn't get them,"Kagome walked back towards her friends as Adeth gave her a small smile.

"If what you say is true then why didn't I just go and search for the crystals myself? Trust me, I do not intend to hurt any of you, I only wish to return the balance and I will return the young ones to thier normal selves." Adeth said in a calming voice.

"You never intended to return them to normal. If I put this crystal in that tablet, you will steal it and use it's power for evil! I will not let you have it!" Kagome yelled at her. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on or what Kagome was doing. Had she lost it?

"If I wanted the crystals, then why did I entrust young kids with it? They needed thier families and that was the only way to revive them. If I was evil then why would I save thier parents from death?"

Kagome glared at her and bit her lip,"Because you needed to persuade them and having thier parents trapped in these crystals would ensure that they would do anything to get them back. You needed them because you can't leave this place as they told me and only we could. But I wonder, how could the crystals could be thrown out of of the tablet in the first place? You are the only one who even knows about the crystals except us, so how could they have been unbalanced?" She smiled,"I'll tell you, you tried to get the crystals' powers so you attempted to steal it, but caused an unbalance to occur and sent them to our world. Now you had lost the crystals and needed them back but you could not leave this place, so you decided to kidnap Naori and Mazuki's parents and used them to manipulate them to retrieve the crystals!"

Adeth gave her an evil smile,"You're smarter than you look, but you were wrong about one thing. Yes, I did want the crystals for power. I had spent all my life guarding them from an imaginary evil and I grew tired and I wanted to see what kind of power they hold so I tried to take them for myself. But I overestimated them and accidently sent them away to your planet. But I did find a way for me to go to you're planet. I had to conjure a being to take my place on your world,"Adeth turned around and rose a glowing finger. In mid air, she wrote Adeth. Then she waved her hand and the letters floated to different spots and spelled out Death.

Kagome and the others gasped,"You mean-"

"I conjured Death from my dark demon side and it allowed me to see through her eyes. She found the Spirit Crystal and I told her to allow you to retrieve it and bring it to me. And she succeeded."

Inuyasha growled.They all took a step back. So Death lost intentionally because that was what she was ordered to do. That was what everyone thought. And Adeth was a traitor and led us all in a trap! How are we going to escape this hell?

"But you seem to forget that I still posses the powers of the other four crystals,"she stuck her hand out and it glowed red and fire shot out of it like a flame thrower. Inuyasha covered Kagome with his haori and pushed her out of the way. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga. Adeth laughed,"If you could not defeat Death what makes you think that you can defeat me when I posses the powers of nature?" She sent him back with a powerful gust of wind.

Kagome ran with the crystal in the opposite direction. It was on instinct because she knew she was trapped. A giant wave of water fell over them drowning them all in cold. Kagome stuck her head up and gasping for breath. She saw the others do the same. Sango and Miroku struggled since they had the kids. The water cleared up dry and left them all soaked on the floor. Kagome spat some of the water out of her mouth and held tighter to the crystal. She got up but slipped on Inuyasha's wet haori. It was going to take all they had to defeat her and without arrows, Kagome was defenseless.

"This will be fun. Now hand over the crystal or else,"Kagome felt thick vines wrap around her legs and they began to drag her towards Adeth. With one hand, Kagome used her nails in an attempt to stop, but it did nothing for her, the vines kept dragging her.

Inuyasha clawed the vines off of her and helped her up. He stood infront of her to protect her from Adeth. Sango and Miroku also got up and protected the bodies of Naori and Mazuki.

Adeth smiled,"If the future you was no match then why do you even think that you are a match to me?"

"I don't give a damn what you say, I'm gonna slice you to pieces!" Inuyasha lunged for her and sliced down with his sword. Adeth wrapped the blade in vines and took it from Inuyasha's grip and it was stuck to the wall by the vines. It also did the same with Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff. "Dammit!"They all cursed. Inuyasha clawed at her and she swept him on his back with a gust of wind.

Inuyasha rolled over to avoid being stabbed by an icicle. He jumped to his feet and threw punches at her, but she blocked them all with great speed and without breaking a sweat.

"I'm growing tired of this. Give me the crystal or else." She glared at him.

"Naori no!" Inuyasha heard Sango call out. Vines wrapped themselves around Naori's torso and pushed her over to Adeth.

The vines moved her too fast that Inuyasha barely saw what happened before it was too late and Adeth pointed her hand over Naori's throat,"Give me the crystal or I will kill her."

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass erupted and a sacred arrow pierced the vines and sent Naori flying and Inuyasha caught her. Adeth let out a cry as the arrow was lodged in her right hand that she held to Naori's neck.

"Get away from my baby!" Someone hissed.

Holding a bow and arrow and wearing a blue yukita, the future Kagome stood before them with broken crystal shards beneath her feet. Eveyone gasped, including Adeth.

"How did you escape my crystal!"She said alarmed.

"I missed my little girl." Kagome hissed. She had the look of pure hatred and desire to kill that Inuyasha found himself uneasy under her presence. Everyone was silent from the dramatic surprise.

A/N: Oooh, Kagome is gonna kick some major ass! Okay, I'll probably get a lot of flames for the next chapters, but Kagome knows some awesome moves. I know, she really doesn't, but this is my story so I can do whatever I want. Like make Inuyasha dance! Dance dogboy dance:Inu gives evil glare: Uhh... maybe not. Well I think it's time for the uh, nect chapter:Runs off screaming with Inu running after her:


	17. The Awakening

Chapter Seventeen-The Awakening

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

The future Kagome and Adeth stared at eachother with the looks of despise in eachothers faces, it was impossible to tell who was angrier.  
Adeth took her stance,"I don't how you were able to break out, but I'm glad cause now I can kill you right infront of everyone." Her lips widened in a sly smirk.

Kagome gave a small laugh,"We'll have to see about that won't we?"

Kagome also took a fighting stance. The others watched in awe at the new Kagome with thier mouths open. Usually Kagome was the one needed in rescue, but this one was going to be doing the rescuing.

Adeth charged at her and a sword slipped from her sleeve into her hands and she thrusted it down on Kagome. Everyone gasped at Adeth's surprising attack. But Kagome was never strucked. She blocked the sword with her bow that she held like a sword. She threw the sword back and did a spinning kick and knocked it out of her hands.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Sango. Kagome had just punched Adeth and left the others breathless and Adeth very angry. She shot Kagome with a fire burst, but Kagome used her bow to protect her from them. She put her hand over her back and drew three arrows.

"Now, I'm going to kill you and return everything to normal,"she mounted her arrows and aimed. Adeth's eyes widened in fear and she stuck up her hands to block with her wind powers. Kagome's arrows shot toward her and broke through the wind wall and stabbed her into the tablet with an arrow in each wrist and one in her feet to form a cross. Adeth screamed as her blood trickled down from her wounds. She growled at Kagome with blazing eyes.

"You bitch! This isn't over!" Vines wrapped themselves around Kagome and shattered all her arrows and her bow and was now squeezing her. Adeth pulled out the bloody arrows snapped them in half.

Even though Kagome was trapped in Adeth's attack, she did not struggle,"You think I need my bow to defeat you?" Her energy was starting to inhance and she started to glow a deep purple and then the vines desintigrated. Kagome gracefully stepped down and glared at her,"You are very simple-minded, you forgot that I am a priestess of spiritual abilities and I can surely kick your ass."

"Fuck you!" Adeth attacked her with a sword that she made out of ice.

Kagome did a back flip just before it smashed into the ground leaving no marks but the echo of the ice on what sounded like glass. Adeth then began to thrust the sword at her in an attept that she would be stabbed.

Kagome moved back to dodge each one. Adeth gave another strong thrust and barely got Kagome, but right under her underarm and into one of the crystals. The Fire Crystal shattered and burst into flames.

"No!" Adeth had lost the power of fire and she punched Kagome and she fell to the floor.

Kagome had her hand over her lower jaw where the aching from the blow was,"Dammit!" She's gonna guard the crystals now and won't let me get near them. I'll have to trick her agai-

Before she could finish the thought, she was struck in the back of the head and felt warm blood ooze down her face. She hit the ground and rolled over to avoid an attack with a new sword that was ice and thorns. Kagome jumped back up to avoid another thrust. Adeth seemed to be stronger and Kagome barely had time to make an attack. Adeth kicked her in the gut and Kagome keeled over in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. It came on instinct. He tore Tetsaiga off the wall and out of the vines and went to Kagome's side. Kagome blocked Adeth's attack by putting up a barrier between her and the blade.

"Awaken the others! I can handle her!" Kagome grabbed her wrists to stop from being punched and pushed Adeth back. "Go!" With a little force she sent him and the others back to the rest of the gang in the crystal.

Kagome was pushed under everyone and they all struggled to free themselves from the future Kagome's push of energy."What do we do?" she asked.

"We can try to get them out,"said Miroku. He tore his staff off the wall along with Sango's hiraikotsu and he tossed it to her and struck the crystal that contained Shippo. His staff vibrated from the blow, but the crystal did nothing.

In the back ground, Kagome and Adeth were fighting and now pushing against eachother as Kagome held her fists in her hands.

Sango struck the wall with her boomerang and it bounced right off and Sango set it on the ground,"Damn, nothing again."

"Stand back!" Inuyasha rose Tetsaiga above his head,"Wind scar!" The others just barely dove out of the way from the blow. The wind died down and the glass was still there."Shit!"

If only she had an arrow, then maybe Kagome could use her spiritual powers to break it. Her consentration was broken when Adeth was thrown into the wall beside them with the other Kagome clutching a piece of glass to her throat. Kagome had a tear in her shoulder and was pretty beat up and Adeth had blood oozing down her dress from a cut on her left hip and had a swollen lip. Kagome pressed the glass harder on her neck and was about to slit her throat.

"Drop it and she won't get hurt,"said the same blood curtling voice.

They all turned thier heads and saw Death holding Naori with a dagger to her throat and Mazuki with a clawed hand gripping the front of her throat. Kagome dropped Adeth and turned to Death instead.

"Let them go!" She hissed at her. Then Kagome realized she made a huge mistake because Adeth nailed her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground.

:crick, creeeek, crack:

"What the-!" Adeth turned around and so did the others.

The crystal that contained Miroku was cracking. They saw his hand twitch and more cracking. The cracks followed to Sango. Everyone backed off slowly.

"No! This can't be! They can't escape!" Adeth was shaking her head.

The cracks could go no further since the box that held Kagome was shattered and left a gap between Inuyasha and Shippo and Miroku and Sango. Sango's arm twitched a few times with more cracks. Her lips slightly parted and she said something that the others couldn't hear.

"The glass is breaking! They're awakening!" Gasped Miroku.

The future Miroku had his brows furrowed and the cracking continued. He raised his arm and clenched his fist with his eyes still closed. Sango pressed her hand against the glass that contained her.

Then it shattered.

* * *

Kenta and Shippo were left behind at the campsite and they were eating Kagome's treats and watching the sky turn to dusk. The others hadn't return yet and their scents were gone.

"Shippo,I'm worried,"said Kenta looking down at his feet. He began to nervously flick pebbles off.

"I'm sure they'll come back, they probably got lost after fighting some demon and they'll find thier way back sometime before nightfall,"Shippo knew that this was false. Inuyasha's hearing and sense of smell would make sure that he would reach them, but Shippo had to give some comfort to young Kenta, but he wasn't sure that it worked.

"But it's already sundown, what if they never return? I can't live without my mommy and daddy or my sister!" He started to cry,"I want my mommy and daddy!"

"It's okay, they'll be here! And you can be with your mommy and daddy real soon and they will take you and Mazuki and Naori back home and we can return everything the way it was before." It had just occured to Shippo that it was Sango and Miroku who were his parents and it seemed odd; if Sango and Miroku marry, why does she get so angry at him?

Kenta sobbed,"You promise?" He looked up with his eyes glistening and pink from the wet tears.

Shippo nodded,"I bet that if you go to sleep, you will wake up and they will be here." _Wow, I'm acting like a guardian for him. He told me that I watch him in the future. Funny.  
_

Kenta smiled and rolled in the blanket they found in Kagome's pack and fell asleep. Shippo looked up at the dieing sunlit sky. _Please guys, come back soon.

* * *

_

Everyone was blown back from the force. It was amazing how much energy was in those crystals. As they were released from thier glass prisons, Miroku and Sango stepped down.

Sango was wearing her demon slayer's armor, but it had a chain with a spike around her waist that Sango from the past knew it was Kohaku's, and she had her hair in a messy bun to keep out of her eyes. Miroku had his usual monk robes but the cloth around his hand was gone.

Miroku held out his staff with the look of despise and disgust,"Let go of them." He warned her.

Death gave a shudder laugh,"You wouldn't want me to hurt her now would you?" She clicked her claws that were around her throat.

"HIYA!" The future Sango sent the chain at her and it wrapped around Mazuki's waist and pulled her in. Death tried to cut the chain, but Miroku kicked her in the gut, pushing her back. She dropped Naori and Kagome ran up and caught her.

Adeth charged at Miroku, but Sango grabbed her arm,"Hands off, he's busy!"

Then she flung her over her shoulder and into the broken glass, but Adeth caught herself. "I'll show you!" Adeth whipped Sango back with a gust of wind and she collided with Miroku. They both jumped up and Miroku took Sango behind him.

"Sango, you and the others try to find a way out of here!" He blocked Adeth's attack of flying tree roots.

"There's two of them, it'll be hard for you to take them both. I'll help you fight." She dodged Death's kick and other attacks. Sango pulled out a hidden dagger from her sleeve and began to use it on Death. Death backed off to avoid each swing that Sango put out. Miroku and Adeth had thier sword and staff clashing.

"Kagome, I need your help,"said the future Kagome who appeared right behind her with Naori and Mazuki,"Here take Mazuki, then help me destroy the rest of the crystals while they have them distracted." Kagome nodded and followed her future self to the tablet."Great, she has a barrier around it." Kagome set Naori down against the glass wall. Kagome also set down Mazuki next to Naori.

"How do we get through it?" The past Kagome asked.

The other Kagome ignored her and approached the barrier. She put up her hand and began to move it towards the barrier. Little bolts of electricity began to shock her fingertips, but she moved closer until her tips were now touching the barrier. Then Kagome seemed to be doing a spell as she muttered words under her breath. Her hand slipped in with the bolts still shocking her hand. A hole opened and allowed her hand to slip further, the hole grew wider every inch she went. Kagome watched in awe at her self's spiritual abilities, she was infact a true priestess.

A/N: This chapter wasn't very log, infact all of these are rather short. Okay, well you can kinda guess that there are no other lemons in here since there are only 21 chaps. That's my longest yet. Tell me what you think pweese!


	18. No Inuyasha!

Chapter Eighteen: No Inuyasha!

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

Kagome moved her hand closer and was only an inch from the Earth Stone. All they had to do was keep them busy and she could destroy them all. Her tips touched the edge of the shiny orb and she wrapped her fingers around it and began to pull it out from the stone. With one quick movement, she broke the stone from the barrier and now had it in her hands.

"Give me the Spirit Crystal,"Kagome held out her hand and her past self set the orb in her palm.

She took them in each hand and spread her arms out. Adeth saw what she had done, but Miroku wouldn't let her go near her.She tried to push him back, but he was like a rock. He wouldn't let her pass and that would allow Kagome to destroy them.

Death looked past Sango and at Kagome,"No you don't!" She kicked Sango to the head and Sango landed on the ground. Death grabbed Sango's fallen dagger and threw it at Kagome. The dagger flew and knocked the Spirit Crystal from her hand it rolled on the ground. Kagome smashed the Earth Crystal on the ground and both Kagome's lunged for the Spirit Crystal, but Adeth grabbed it from them.

"Let's see," the stone began to glow and Adeth's eyes glowed for a second. "Ah, I can see what's in your darkest part of your mind,"Adeth said with that evil look. Her eyes were normal again,"Let's see how you are when you face your worst nightmare!"

Miroku was kicked in the groin and had himself cupped and glared at Adeth, _So much for a third child! _Then his eyes grew wide from what she said.

"No,"Kagome gasped. Both Kagomes had the look of pure terror.

* * *

Shippo began to search through Kagome's pack for some food when he came upon the strange paper that had thier future selves on it. He ran his finger over the glossy faces, all happy and smiling, even Inuyasha didn't have that scowling look on his face. He looked at the picture,_Why did Kagome want to keep this?_ Kenta stirred but didn't wake up. Shippo smiled at him, _Maybe we will have a good future, a happy future, like what this paper says._ Shippo put the photo back in Kagome's bag and laid down next to him.He wanted to wake Kenta up when the rest of them came back.

If they ever came back. _Ugh! Don't think such things!_ He began to pound the top of his head with his tiny fists, _They will come back and they will all be happy, like on the paper._ He continued to gaze at the stars and listened to the sounds of night and Kenta's even breathing.

* * *

Adeth and Death jumped from the fight and into some throne chairs that appeared there. Kagome looked around frantically, They can't actually mean-! Adeth had the crystal in her hand and it glowed a bright white,"Let's see you fight against the one you love Kagome Higurashi!"

"No you can't!" Kagome pleaded.

But the white light struck the glass had that held the future Inuyasha. Everyone gasped as the crystal began to crack and little bits began to fall. Kagome backed away from her husband. The crystal kept cracking and chipping off.

"And let's make this interesting,"said Death. She put up her hand and the others beside Priestess Kagome were thrown back a wall of a clear glass kept them from reaching them. Kagome looked back at them. All of them were pounding on the glass to protect her, even Inuyasha tried to bring it down with his Tetsaiga, but nothing happened.

Adeth and Death gave a shrilly evil laugh,"Now Kagome, meet your new and improved husband, Inuyasha!"

The glass shattered and she was surrounded by light. The light died down and among the broken shards of his prison, Inuyasha emerged. His ember eyes were blank and his face showed no expression whatsoever. He wore only his outside haori and was open to his bare chest and his usual thick pants.

Kagome backed away and looked into his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw nothing. No hope, anger, sadness, nothing. And that scared Kagome senseless. This was not her hanyou.

"Inuyasha please,"she muttered. Her eyes began to glisten from upcoming tears.

"Inuyasha, kill Kagome," Adeth ordered in a calm chilling voice.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome cried out.

Tears began to stream down, but he could not hear her and he cracked his knuckles and charged at Kagome and clawed at her around the middle. Kagome bent backwards to avoid his attack and she flipped back,"Inuyasha, it's me! It's Kagome!" She screamed, trying to get his attention.

Death laughed,"He has no idea, who you are! He doesn't even know who he is! He is under our control."

Inuyasha kicked at Kagome and she barely missed him. He didn't have the prayer beads around his neck and Kagome found herself wishing that she never took them off on thier wedding day.

The Inuyasha with the rosarylooked at them with wide eyes, _Kagome's worse fear is me?_ He looked at the school girl Kagome, _Wait! She's not afraid of me, she's afraid of fighting me! Of losing me!How can I do something like that!  
_

"Inuyasha stop it! Control yourself!" Miroku from the other side screamed at his companion,"That's your wife goddammit!"

Death appeared in front of him but behind the glass,"You need something better to do, he can't hear any of you except for us. Maybe we should give you a challenge. What do you think Adeth?" She looked up at her creator. Miroku and the rest were wide eyed at them.

Adeth smiled,"I think they should enduce what Kagome has to." The crystal grew white again and Mazuki and Naori stirred. Sango ran towards her daughter, but Miroku grabbed her arm and held her back with his staff to her chest,"They are not themselves Sango!"

She fought against him,"I don't care! I will not have anyone else under someone's control only to have me lose them! I will not allow it to happen again goddammit!"

Sango had tears streaming down her face as Mazuki and Naori both stood up. Both blank eyes and expressionless, both under control as Inuyasha.

Naori clicked her claws and began to walk forward. Mazuki grabbed a switchblade from her boots and flicked the knife out. They began to advance on them while Sango sobbed.

"Please Mazuki, Naori, don't do this." Sango said breathlessly. Tears continued to stream down her pink cheeks. Mazuki advanced on them. Naori turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her back to protect her, to protect her from thier future daughter that was now under a trance.

Mazuki jumped up in the air and did a spinning kick at her parents. Sango was too in shock and in sorrow to move and Miroku had to push her to keep her from getting hit. Mazuki's foot met his hand and she flipped back.

Naori charged at Inuyasha and Kagome with her claws bright for her next attack. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped back from the Iron Reever attack.

Mazuki ran at Miroku, but instead jumped over him and at the past Miroku. She kicked him in the chest and grabbed his staff. Miroku grabbed hold of his staff and he and Mazuki fought over it. He let go when she bit his hand and she jumped back and struck down at the Sango with the boomerang. Miroku dove for Sango and he pushed her out of the way.

Naori popped her knuckles and charged once again at them. Inuyasha growled and readied himself for her attack. Naori jumped in the air and punched at Inuyasha towards his face. He grabbed her fist and she tried to punch him again but he also grabbed that too.

Kagome flipped backwards from Inuyasha's Iron Reever. Her hanyou was still fighting her, but she couldn't bring herself to fight him, even if it wasn't him. She ducked from his fist as it hit the wall. He was too close so she kicked him in the chest with both her feet and it backed him off enough for her to get up. _I'm sorry Inuyasha!_

He kicked at her and struck her shoulder and she hit the glass. He was just about to punch her when she threw him back with a spiritual barrier.

He jumped back up and ran at her. She flipped over him and landed behind him on all fours. He turned and looked at her. A glint sparkled in his eyes for a second. _Was that, was that sorryness?_ It only lasted a second, but in that one moment, he showed a sign of emotion. _He can break the spell! I know he can!_

But Inuyasha was back to his empty self and ran at Kagome and punched her straight in the gut. Saliva spat from Kagome's mouth as he struck her. Inuyasha could hit hard, it was the strongest punch she ever felt.

She fell back and was doubled over in pain. He knocked the breath out of her and she began gaping like a fish until oxygen was able to fill her lungs. She got up before he could hit her with his drop kick. She backed against the wall as he began to stalk towards her.

Inuyasha had Naori's fists in his own and he slammed her to the ground and then sat on her. She struggled, but he was too heavy and didn't budge. "Hey,"he called out to Sango and Miroku,"They're only kids, we can beat 'em!"

Miroku blinked and looked down at his daughter. He was right. It might've been his daughter, but he could still beat her. He took out his sutras and they wrapped themselves around her wrists and legs and covered her mouth. Mazuki struggled, but she could not beat the bonds and gave up. Inuyasha looked up at the glass and at the struggling Kagome who was fighting himself.

Kagome was thrown against the wall and she fell to the floor. Her back ached and she felt very weak and sore. He walked over to her and kicked her on her stomach. Sango pounded on the glass that seperated her and her best friend. Kagome looked into his blank eyes. He looked into her teary brown eyes. So much sadness. He had caused that.

Sadness filled his eyes as he gazed at his wife, beat up and breathing hard. He wanted to stop, but he had no control of his body. "Kill her Inuyasha!" Damanded Adeth.

_Please Kagome, don't let me do this!_ He grabbed the handle of his Tetsaiga and began to unsheath it. All while he stared at Kagome, his mind was screaming at him, _Dammit! I can't do this to her. Stop goddamit! STOP!_

Kagome gasped and realized that true tears were upcoming from his eyes. He didn't want to do this, and he needed her help. She kicked the sword and it flew from his hand and clattered on the floor a foot away. He looked at it.

_Now's my chance!_ Kagome sat up and grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt and pulled him towards her. Her lips crashed on his as she kissed him.

Everyone gasped and Inuyasha and Kagome were both blushing._ Please Inuyasha, don't leave us! Be with us! Return to me!  
_

Inuyasha was wide eyed from her choice of defense. Suddenly it was like the bond that Adeth had on him was weakening. He closed his eyes and took in her taste. He put his arm behind her and moved her in closer to him.

The bond shattered. Inuyasha was no longer under thier control, he was with Kagome.

They pulled back. He was back to normal. His ember eyes were filled with life, sadness, happiness, love, sorryness. He looked into her eyes. Like windows, he could see into her soul. She smiled as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. He could see happiness, love, joy, and best of all, forgiveness.

He grabbed her and held her to his chest,"I'm so sorry Kagome. I tried to stop, I tried not to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms across his waist,"I know,Inuyasha, I know." Tears fell onto his kimono.

They both got up and looked at the wall. Inuyasha picked up Tetsaiga and it transeformed to it's fang blade. "Stand back!" He told everyone. They all grabbed the kids and moved away from the wall. Inuyasha struck the wall with his blade and it shattered. He sheathed his sword and smiled at the others,"Hi!"

Miroku smiled and shook his head,"We got some business to take care of." Inuyasha nodded and everyone looked up at Adeth and Death.

"Dammit!" Adeth cursed. Death growled with big eyes of disbeleif. Inuyasha began to walk towards them, followed by the others. Death ran off in the opposite direction to escape them.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped infront of her,"You ain't leaving that easily!" Death stopped and ran in the other direction but they had them surrounded. Adeth growled as she looked around.

"You can't defeat me! This is my world!" Adeth screamed at him. She continued to back away, but Sango and Miroku closed her in with Death.

Inuyasha laughed,"If you haven't noticed there are eight of us and only two of you, and judging by the odds, you don't stand a chance." They began to close in on them.

Kagome glared at Adeth. Suddenly Death jumped up and ran at Sango. Miroku jumped in the way and stopped her with his staff as he pushed her back. Death clawed at him, but Miroku kicked her in the middle and she was doubled over. Death looked around for her escape. Then she charged at the school girl Kagome with her claws raised above her head.

Kagome gasped, but Inuyasha stabbed her with his clawed hand and it stabbed right through her chest. Blood oozed down his arm as she gasped and cried out in pain.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's blade came rushing through and Death's eyes widened as she couldn't move. She screamed as the boomerang bone flew at her head.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and blood splattered everywhere. It poured like rain and Death's head fell down in the middle of the circle and Inuyasha let her body drop. Adeth screamed.

"You killed her! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Adeth's eyes were flashing red and her wings had turned black and she was gaining energy,"Death and I shall become one!"

A/N: I know what my problem is! I remembered that when I wrote this, I wrote it in one night, that the Inuyasha movie was playing and that'swhy it's so corny! I was busy writing this and watching the movie! Also I'm just plain crazy. So Rand R and I'll give you a cookie.


	19. Enter Shippo

Chapter Nineteen:Enter Shippo

!Warning! Some scenes are found not suitable for children. This story includes violence, mild language, and adult content. Reader discretion is advised.

They were all blasted back from the energy. Inuyasha held Kagome down and Kagome could've screamed when the head of Death landed infront of her. Suddenly Death's body and head was flung into Adeth and melted into her body.

Kagome looked at her with a disgusted look on her face,"That is so disgusting!" Adeth laughed that shrilly laugh as the energy grew stronger.

"You may have destroyed two of the crystals, but I still have the other three!" Adeth screamed as the energy swirled around her.

Inuyasha covered Kagome with his haori for any falling debris, but there was only a lot of wind. Miroku held onto Sango and the others protected thier daughters. The laughing continued as the wind and energy died down and Adeth was floating above them all.

Her hair was white with black streaked bangs and she wore Death's armor, but didn't show that much skin and she had two thick wings, on the inside of them were silvery white, but the shape and back were those of bat wings. Her eyes were red and she had large fangs.

She smiled at them,"Now let's see you destroy the rest of my crystals!" She had a new screeching voice.

Adeth stuck her hand out towards the tablet and the ramaining crystals shot towards her and they sank deep into her skin. The wind crystal appeared at her left shoulder, the water crystal at her right, and the spiritual crystal in the middle of her chest,"The crystals and I are one!"

"Damn this ain't good,"muttered Inuyasha as Adeth continue to fly in midair and laugh.

Everyone got up, ready to fight the new demon. Sango readied her boomerang and Miroku had his hand in his robes ready to bring out his sutras. Kagome was very sore and had her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder's for support. Adeth sent balls of hail the size of basket balls at them and they all ran for cover. Sango blocked them with her boomerang and the Mirokus sliced them with thier staffs and the Inuyashas protected the Kagomes by slicing them in half with thier claws and sword.

"Try this on for size then!" Adeth fired a giant icicle at them and they all had to jump back to avoid it. Then they realized that they were trapped behind the ice, because it turned out to be a giant wall of ice. Inuyasha growled.

"She was only stalling to buy some time,"he took out Tetsaiga and charged at the wall,"But a stupid wall isn't going to stop us!" The blade collided with the ice with the sound of slicing metal on frozen ice. But instead of the ice being broken, the Tetsaiga was stuck inside the ice. Only the handle was sticking out and Inuyasha gripped it and pulled on it, but it did not budge."Well this sucks. I can't get it out."

The other Inuyasha took out his sword,"Let me try!" He was just about to attack when the older Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder.

"If I couldn't do it, with a better and more expierienced sword, then what makes you think you can?" Inuyasha let go of his shoulder and the other one sheathed his sword.

"Well, if we can't get through then how will we-"Kagome stopped from Adeth's shouts.

"How the hell-AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly they could see blue light from the other side of the glass, like flames.

Then the flames began to melt the ice and a giant hole was melted from the ice. They all peered inside and saw a tall demon with a fluffy tail and had fire balls in his hands.

"Shippo!" They all chorused.

Shippo smiled at them. He had the same kimono that he wore when he was little but it was bigger. He still had his green little bow and looked exactly the same but taller and a little muscualar in his teens.

"How did you get out of the crystals?" Sango asked him.

"I don't actually know, I woke up and I smashed the crystal and saw what happened with the ice and I melted it and she got in the way,"he looked over to his left and standing there fuming was Adeth.

She was gripping her face and had the look of hatred spread over it,"My face! You burnt my beautiful face!" She uncovered it and it was scared from Shippo's fox fire.

Inuyasha smashed the rest of the ice and allowed the others to pass through. Adeth growled and took flight and her wings flapped her hard into the air. Everyone prepared themselves for defence against the misshapened demon. Adeth fired an attack at them and both Inuyashas blocked it with Tetsaiga. Then Adeth sent attack after attack nonstop. They blocked all of them, but if she kept on slicing, they would never have thier own chance to hit her.

Sango approached herself,"Let me see your hiraikotsu." The other Sango nodded and passed her her boomerang. Sango took the boomerang and held it over her head,"Take this!" She shot it at Adeth, but Adeth saw the attack and used the power of the wind crystal and sent it flying back at Sango. It was too fast for Sango to dodge and Miroku pushed her out of the way and it struck him instead. "Miroku!"

Sango immediantly ran to his side. He clenched his side and she knew immediantly that it had cracked some ribs if not broken them all in half. He grunted in pain and tried to move but Sango put her hand on his chest,"Don't move, you'll make it worse. I'll handle her."

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled. It wasn't like the weak attack of the young Shippo, but a lot more powerful.

A tornado of blue flames made its way at Adeth. She sent a powerful gust of wind that blew Priestess Kagome right into Inuyasha. But the gust only seemed to make it more powerful because the flaming cyclone roared in power and was coming after her. But Adeth put both the powers of wind and ice and made a blizzard and the flames were burned out. Adeth shot an ice dagger at him, but Shippo jumped up and kicked it into pieces. Shippo would die if he saw himself, thought Kagome watching the new Shippo.

Adeth flapped her wings and smiled at them,"Hm, dance my little puppets, dance!" Giant icicles the size of stalagmites came falling down and they all had to scatter. Both Sangos grabbed Miroku by the shoulders and pulled him out of harm's way, but they had to dodge each attack as it rained down. He looked at his wrist seeing if he could use his wind tunnel on her, but he couldn't move and wouldn't risk it.

Suddenly Kagome let out a shriek of pain. The school girl dropped to her knees. Blood showed up in the front of her blouse and the dagger was shoved into her back. The rim of her skirt was being soaked in blood. It was dramatic silence as she fell to the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her. He picked up her head,"C'mon Kagome, stay with us, don't die." He grabbed the dagger's handle,"It's okay, its very shallow. Sorry Kagome there's no better way to do this." He twisted the handle and pulled it out. Kagome let out a whimper and flinched with pain. Inuyasha carried her over to where Miroku was. He turned to Adeth,"You'll pay for that one! You will pay!" He took out Tetsaiga and jumped up and slashed at her.

She jumped back, but he had managed to strike her in her chest. She looked down and saw that the Spirit Crystal was cracked. She looked down at him with very little surprise or emotion,"How dare you attack my crystal. Now you will have to face the consequences!" She flew him back with a powerful gust of wind and he flew into Shippo. The future Inuyasha took out his blade.

"Let's finish this, once and for all!" Inuyasha jumped up, ready to slash at her.

"Yes, let's." She also charged at him, but did not use the power of the crystals, but her demonic powers from Death.

She slashed down at him with her claws, but Inuyasha blocked it with his sword. They clashed for a while, both attacking and dodging attacks. Then Adeth punched Inuyasha in the jaw and kicked him back in the gut.

"Iron reever soul stealer!" Came the cry of a little girl. Naori came from behind and slashed down Adeth's back. She shrieked in pain.

"How dare you, you half breed!" She did a spinning kick and kicked her in the jaw. Naori was thrown back.

"Naori!" Inuyasha dropped his sword and ran to catch her. She landed in his arms and rubbed her eyes.

She let out a gasp,"Daddy, is it really you?" She gave a great big smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. He also hugged her.

"I missed you Naori,"he muttered. She was just about to answer, when Inuyasha had to jump back to avoid an attack from Adeth.

"How sweet, but I rather don't like mushy stuff like this, so I'll cut it short!" Adeth made a whip appear and slashed down at them.

Mazuki shot infront of them and put her arm out to block it. The whip wrapped around it and she pulled it out of Adeth's hands and smached her in the face with it. She dropped the whip with the look of triumph on her face.

"Mazuki!" Sango shouted. Mazuki waved to her and Sango was about to run up to her, but Adeth swooped down and pulled Mazuki up in a head lock."Mazuki!" Sango and Miroku both shouted.

Adeth smiled while Mazuki struggled,"You didn't think I wouldn't take care of them, did you?" She squeezed tighter and Mazuki gasped for breath. Sango let out an angry whimper.

Mazuki glared at her arm and bit it. Adeth let out a shriek and Mazuki elbowed her in the gut causing Adeth to drop her. Mazuki landed on her feet and ran back to her parents. They hugged her and Sango was on the verge of tears. "How did you get out of her spell?" Miroku asked his daughter.

"I dunno, we just woke up and saw all the commotion." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Sango stood up and glared at Adeth.

"Enough of the small stuff, its time we get down to business!" Miroku also got up and so did Kagome. They all took thier stances. The Inuyashas walked beside them with thier swords drawn.

"Naori, you and Mazuki go with Shippo and stay out of this,"said Kagome.

"But mom-" Naori pleaded.

"No buts or your grounded. Now take the other Kagome and Miroku and get out of here." Naori looked at the determination on her mother's face and they turned and ran off to the wounded. Naori and Mazuki helped the young school girl and Shippo took care of Miroku. They ran back into the darkness, not really knowing where to go or how to leave.

A/N: I'm getting tired so this is short. please reveiw.


	20. Triple Dragon Attack

Chapter Twenty-Triple Dragon Attack

Adeth laughed at them,"You think that you measley humans and half breeds can defeat me! Don't make me laugh!" She glared at them and a glave appeared at her side and she drew it into her hands,"lets see what you got, then!"

Both Inuyashas charged at her and she sliced them back. They were bleeding at the chest, but paid more attention to her instead of thier wounds. Miroku took out some sacred sutras and tried them again, but they just burned up. Sango threw hiraikotsu, but Adeth's wind power sent it at back at her. But Sango caught it with both hands. Kagome had no weapon so she just stood there trying to come up with some tactics, _If only I could get my spirit level up!_

Shippo, Mazuki, and the rest were running, half dragging, and couldn't see anyway to get out. It was nothing but darkness with the invisible light.

"How do you guys get in here anyway?"asked Shippo.

"When we get a crystal we just suddenly appear here,"said Naori.

"Then maybe those crystals can get us home,"Shippo set down Miroku.

"But Adeth has the crystals in her, how can we use them?" Kagome asked, she was able to stand.

Shippo bit his lip,"When we fought Death, before we even knew about Adeth, Kagome and Death's attack hit eachother, and some how it opened a portal to the crystals. Maybe we can use that."

"You mean use Kagome's attack against Adeth's? But Kagome doesn't have a bow,"said Mazuki.

Shippo smirked at her,"She doesn't need one. Kagome needs to hit her with enough spirit energy to cause another warp for us to get back home."

"But my mom needs a bow for a direct attack,"said Naori,"The only thing she can really do is defenses and barriers."

"If Kagome can put up barriers, then why can't she use a barrier against Adeth?" Miroku piped up.

Shippo looked down at his feet thinking hard. He furrowed his eyebrow and then looked up at Naori,"She might have to pull off a triple dragon threat."

"What! No! She can't! The last one almost killed someone!" Naori yelled at him.

"But we might not have any choice. All she needs to do is get her spirit level up and concentrate on a target-"Shippo explained.

"She had a target last time, too and almost got some villagers killed!" Naori shouted.

"What on earth is the triple dragon threat?" Miroku asked, cutting out the yelling.

Naori looked at Mazuki and took a deep breath,"It's my mom's strongest attack. The first, and last time she used it was when I was a baby, not even a year old. Someone she really hated came and challengened her, but she denied it because of me."

"But who was this person?"Miroku asked.

All of them didn't answer. They looked down at thier feet or out in the darkness. Finally Kagome understood,"Kikyo." Miroku looked up at her with surprise then at the others. Slowly, they nodded.

"When Kikyo challenged Kagome, and Kagome refused, Kikyo tried another way to get to her. She couldn't get Inuyasha so she got Naori instead, and Kagome went on a rampage. From her mixed emotions and her spirit energy, it burst out in a giant attack and almost killed several other villagers who were outside the village when that happened. That was the day that Kikyo was banished back to Hell,"Shippo said with his eyes darting.

Kagome looked at the ground,"I see." She looked around not wanting to look at them. It was true that the only feelings that Kagome had for Kikyo were annoyance and pity. She had never hated Kikyo, except for certain times, but she had never imagined her actually fighting against her. She could never imagined her actually despising Kikyo and banishing her to the depths of Hell. She had never imagined it, because of her love for Inuyasha, that she had to share with Kikyo.

They were too intuned with thier conversation to realize that Adeth was still there, and could make out every word they were saying. With her hearing and Death's, she out did Inuyasha's hearing and could hear thier entire conversation. She smiled down at Kagome, So this attack is a powerful one run by the priestess' emotions and spirit energy. I wonder how I can get her emotions up? She continued to smile at Kagome.  
Inuyasha didn't like what was going on, so he stepped infront of Kagome with his teeth bare. Kagome glared at Adeth,_ What is she thinking.  
_

Adeth laughed a little,"I've heard that your spirit abilities out number all other priestesses. Including the very famous Kikyo." Her lips curled into a twisted smile and Kagome glared at her.

"What does Kikyo have to do with this?" she asked coolly. Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome. She seemed not too upset, but usually the mere mention of Kikyo's name often sent her into a fit.

Adeth smiled some more,"They say that it was indeed Inuyasha who brought Kikyo to her death."

"That's a lie!"Inuyasha shouted,"It was Naraku that was disguised as me!"

Adeth looked annoyed,"I know all about what Naraku did, I was talking about her love for you. Her love sent her guard down so she could give you the Shikon No Tama, but instead met her fate. But ironically you fell inlove with her reincarnation, but instead of weakening, you all seem stronger."

"Don't listen to her Inuyasha! She is just trying to get inside your head."said Miroku calmly, not taking his eyes off Adeth.

Adeth smiled more evily,"Are you sure you love Kagome?"

"Shut up! I'm sick of listening to you!"Inuyasha shouted,"Of course I do, we have a family!"

"Is it only because she sent Kikyo out of the picture?"Adeth gave him a twisted smile that made her more ugly.

The pit of Inuyasha's stomach fell,"Kikyo has nothing to do with my family or Kagome, got that!" He yelled angrily.

Kagome took a gulp of air,"You know Adeth, you are wrong about one thing, but right on many others."Kagome said this very calmly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"And where exactlly, am I wrong?"Adeth asked giving Kagome the look of disgust like she was filth.

Kagome began to walk foreward and she stopped when Inuyasha was behind her,"You think that it all started after Kikyo was banished. The destruction of Naraku, the end of the Shikon Jewel, me with Inuyasha and Naori, but you're wrong. You see, all that happened before I sent Kikyo away. We killed Naraku, destroyed the Shikon No Tama, and I gave birth to Naori a year before I fought her. So if Inuyasha doesn't love me, then why did he allow me to do it?"

Both Inuyashas gave Kagome a surprised look. Then thier eyes got big because everyone could see Kagome's energy. It was flowing all over her body like fire. Adeth could also see and she remained in the air.

Kagome continued to walk closer to her until she was at her feet looking up,"So you see Adeth, he let me, because he loves me. And you can't take that away."

Adeth glared down at her and then suddenly shot her with an energy beam. The beam washed all over Kagome, blinding her from the others.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyashas leapt to the rescue. The younger one went to attack Adeth head on, and the other one went for Kagome.

But Kagome was alright, she had a barrier between her and the beam. She gazed up at Adeth with a look that could kill. It made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end to see his wife so angry. Kagome stepped foreward and Adeth was tempted to step back, but was not going to show any weakness. Kagome's fist began to pulse with energy. Miroku looked at them. They were flowing with spiritual powers. The others didn't seem to see it, was it because he were spiritual monk?

His thought was broken when Adeth charged at Kagome with a raised fist. Kagome's eyes narrowed and jumped back, right infront of the younger Inuyasha. Her husband quickly caught Adeth's fist in his own. Adeth punched at him which he caught in his other hand and they pushed against eachother, growling and glaring daggers. Apparently, he had forgotten she had legs and she kneed him in the groin.

Doubled over in pain, he let go of her fists and was hunched over. well so much for more kids. He ignored his pain and clawed at her with iron reever as she turned from him. Adeth let out a growl of pain and turned around slashed him across the chest with the same whip that Death used. Then they all jumped on Adeth. Miroku was choking her with his staff, Inuyasha began pounding his foot into her stomach, and Kagome and the Sangos were on her wings, attempting to tear them off. Adeth screamed in annoyance and pain and flew them all off her with the wind power. Sango held onto her wings as Kagome and her double were blown off. Adeth tried to flap her off, but Sango's wieght pulled the wing into a bad angle and it snapped in two. You could see where the bone was sticking out of the leathery skin. Adeth hissed and kicked Sango back hard in the gut and she landed a few feet away, doubled over as she held her stomach.

"Sango!" Miroku immediantly jumped to her aid and knealt beside her.

"Im fine!" said Sango on the floor,"just get her!" She grabbed his arm and heaved herself up.

Adeth was laughing like a crazed lunatic,"You can't beat me! This is my world! I contol everything here!" They all glared at her as her crystals heated up and glowed with power.

A/N: I'm going against the clock! Got to be in bed soon! R and R!


	21. Return to the Past Now

Chapter Twenty-One: Return to the Past Now

Sango let go of her stomach and she looked at the others. They were all in stance for anything sudden. It seemed like time had frozen them, they didn't make any movements, both waiting for the other to attack.  
Shippo looked back at them although he couldn't see them,"I don't hear them fighting"

Kagome gasped,"You don't think-"

"No, I don't smell death or even that much blood,"He furrowed his brow,"Stay here, I'll see what they're doing." He ran off towards them.

Kagome steadied Miroku on her shoulder,"Do you think we should follow and try to help?" She gazed into the darkness that Shippo and disapeared into.

Miroku leaned on Kagome and his staff,"I think we should listen to Shippo and stay here. We can't fight and we just might get in the way. I think they can handle Adeth, she's trying to toy with them." He put his hand over his broken ribs, they were still very sore.

Kagome looked into the darkness. The scariest place known to man was darkness. In darkness was the unknown. In the darkness her friends and lover were fighting. What was happening, is the unknown and it scared Kagome not to see or help them any.

Adeth's eyes shot at Shippo who was running towards them. "Iron reever soul stealer!" She bareley dodged Inuyasha's attack. They both landed on the ground glaring daggers at eachother. "Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang came hurdling at Adeth, but she ducked from it. She growled at Sango before something struck her hard in the back. She had forgotten the boomerang and it came back and struck her.

"Dammit!" She hissed. A giant wall of fox fire enclosed her. On the other side Shippo had his hands up controling it.

"Inuyasha! Both of you! I have an idea!" Both Inuyashas looked at him,"When I release the fire, I want you both to hit her with a wind scar!" Adeth slashed at the fire wall, but Shippo made the blue blaze stronger holding her in,"Ready?"

"Hold on,"Kagome called out. She put her hands up like she was holding an invisible bow. The younger Inuyasha blinked at her. Then he saw that her arms were glowing and a bow had appeared that seemed to be made out of pure energy. Her hands were the arrow and it seemed that her other hand was pulling back the energy string like she did with a regular bow,"Im gonna hit her with everything I got! Inuyashas, get ready for the wind scar!"

Inuyasha shook his head from surprise and steadied his sword,"We're ready!"

Shippo nodded and he put down his hands and the wall disapeared. Adeth was about to attack him, but Shippo shouted,"Now!"

"Wind Scar!" Both Inuyashas brought thier blades down with the burst of energy straight at Adeth. Kagome let go of the illuminating bow and the energy arrow shot straight at Adeth. All three attacks covered her and her flesh was ripping apart.

"No! I cannot be defeated! How can this happen! I am undefeatable! No!" Her voice trailed away as she exploded into nothing. Before any of them took a breath, the white light showered them and they were gone.

Shippo sighed. Dawn was approaching over the horizon. Pink and orange showered them all and he looked up at the sky,"C'mon guys, what's taking you..." He looked back at Kenta who was still sleeping like a baby. Shippo was starting to get worried until a ball of light showed up and it disappeared and left eleven puzzled people. He blinked realizing that he was seeing double and that only meant that-"Kenta! It's them! It's your parents!"

The mother Sango blinked at them and then her gaze fell to Kenta. Kenta rubbed his eyes and blinked at Sango,"Mommy!"

He ran up to her and she picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Oh my baby boy! I was so worried about you!" She began to kiss hiss cheek and his forehead. She balanced him on her hip and wiped her eyes and smiled,"You were such a big boy, listening to Mazuki and not panicing. Im so proud of you!" Kenta blushed a little.

The other Sango was watching with sparkling eyes. It was all a happy ending. She saw the little Shippo's face of surprise. He pointed a finger at his older and taller double,"Is that who I think it is?"

Kagome laughed a little and picked him up. The back of her school uniform ahd a hole and the blood was dry. She pointed to the older Shippo,"Shippo, I would like for you to meet the older you."

Shippo's eyes were huge and glistening,"Whoa...I am so cool!" They all laughed.

Priestess Kagome stepped foreward,"I think it's time for all of you to return to your own time. Just you being here can change the entire future. We're gonna have to erase all this from you're minds."

"But you can't do that!" shouted Inuyasha,"Alot has happened!" He moved ahead of her,"You cant just make it like it never happened"

"I have no choice, Inuyasha, it has to be done." She looked at the floor,"You have seen way too much, so to keep this future I must erase it. Im sorry." Before Inuyasha could say another thing the other Kagome grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her.

"Inuyasha, I think she's right. We have seen too much and we shouldn't altar time." Inuyasha looked down at her.

"You do it all the time,"he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this is our future. It's only a few years apart not five hundred."she looked at him,"It's for the best." She grabbed her bag and

Sango and Miroku walked over to them. "We're ready."

Kagome nodded. "With this chant and with this rhyme, I send you to your own time. I send you through time and space, with your memories now erased."

White light sparkled around them and they disapeared. Naori looked up at her mother,"Is everything normal again?"

Kagome smiled and rubbed the top of her head,"Yep, everything is normal again." Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her onto his shoulders.

"That was so cool! The way you were like pow! And bam!" she made punches in the air.

"Not as cool and your iron reever! I've never seen it that strong before! And the way Mazuki handled the hiraikotsu!" Said Inuyasha playfully. They walked to the road, deciding to continue thier journey. They talked and laughed a little about what happened.

* * *

Kagome was packing everything in her bag. Sango was petting Kilala and Miroku was laying down with his hands above his head. "Kagome are you done yet?"Inuyasha asked jumping off the roof of Kaede's hut.

"Hold on Inuyasha,"Kagome didn't look up at him. They didn't remember anything. Not of Naori, Mazuki, or Kenta. It was like it never happened. Kagome pulled her pack over her shoulder and walked out the door. A piece of paper fell out and caught her eye. She picked it up and stuffed it back in her bag, not looking at it.

They walked for several hours until dusk came and they were setting up camp. Kagome pulled a blanket out for a picnic and she saw the paper that fell out earlier. She picked it up and stared at it. Immediantly she knew it was a photograph. She stared at it for a while. It was them, but they look different. There were two extra kids in it and Sango and Miroku were real personal. Then Kagome gasped.

It was like her head was hit with a boulder. She snapped her eyes closed as visions poured her head. The little hanyou girl was Naori and she was her daughter. The older one that looked so much like Sango was Mazuki and her younger brother Kenta. She remembered it all. Adeth, Death, Naori and the rest and even how they got there and how they came back. She gripped the photo tighter with her eyes wide in shock.

"Kagome, are you okay?"Sango asked.

Kagome jumped. Everyone was watching her. She put up the photo and nodded,"Uh, yeah, I just remembered an exam that I thought I forgot. Then I remembered it was next week. Im fine." She stuffed the photo back in her bag.

After awhile of eating Kagome and Sango went to a hot spring and they were soaking up the steaming water. Sango looked up at Kagome,"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes, Im fine,"Kagome gave her a smile,"I just got a lot on my mind about my school."

"You seem really pale. Im just worried."Sango was frowning and did indeed look worry.

"Sango, do you remember anything strange?" Kagome asked without looking at her.

Sango blinked and then brought her knees to her chest,"I had a dream."

Kagome looked at her,"What do you mean?"

Sango bit her lip and looked over at the boys who were around the fire and in deep conversation. She motioned for her to come closer and Kagome sat next to her. "I had a dream about Miroku."

Kagome blinked,"Miro-"

Sango covered her mouth and pressed a finger to her lips. She bent closer,"Kagome...promise not to tell?" Kagome nodded. Sango drew a breath,"I had a sex dream about him." She said in an urgent whisper.

Kagome's eyes were big. She didn't know that it was real. She thought it was a dream, but she could remember that one part of it. Did the others remember too? Kagome did a mental gasp, What if Inuyasha remembers! Kagome didn't know what to say so she just did with a "Whoa."

Sango bit her lip,"Kagome...I think I might be in love with him"

Kagome's shocked face became a huge grin and she punched the air,"I knew it! Woohoo!"

"What's all the commotion! Are you girls okay!"Miroku and Inuyasha both ran to the spring.

They all stared at eachother for a second or two before,"Aaagh! Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Pervert! Get lost!" Sango chucked a huge rock at Miroku and kept wailing at him until they both ran off muttering thier sorries and groaning from the soreness. Sango and Kagome looked at eachother, both were redder than Inuyasha's haori.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down infront of the fire with thier backs to the spring,"Dammit! I hate it when she does that." He didn't want to, but he was also blushing.

Miroku was smirking,"Yes, but it was all worth it." Inuyasha shot him a look and looked back at the fire and threw more peices into it.  
Was it real? Did it really happen? That was on everybody's mind. Kagome and Sango came back and couldn't even look at them. Shippo looked between them and raised an eyebrow but said nothing with the others.

* * *

Naori and Inuyasha were outside gathering wood for the fire. She climbed a tree and hung upside down from her knees. Inuyasha laughed and walked up to her,"You do know that if we don't get wood the fire will die out."

Naori smiled as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her on her back. She gripped the sleeves of his kimono and took in his scent."Im happy we are together again."

Inuyasha smiled,"Im happy too." They walked through the woods. He could feel his daughter's body against his. He smiled at her.

Naori laid her head against his back and smiled more. She yawned and her eyes became sleepy,"I love you Daddy." She muttered.

"I love you too Naori." She fell asleep on his back as he carried her back to the campsite.

The End

A/N: Tell me what you think!


End file.
